I Want to See Her Face
by mshinata
Summary: Sasuke's band is the hottest thing that's happened to Konoha. Kakashi interviews people for the job of being the band's assistant. Sasuke said he hated girls. What happens if he falls in love with a girl who hides her face with her bangs? SasuHina
1. Who's the New Assistant?

**Mshinata: **This story is inspired by **Nodoka Miyazaki. **She is a character from Negima?!/Negima!?. When I started to watch the Anime, I totally fell in love with her and she reminds me of Hinata so much! –Sparkly eyes- I mean sometimes I get them mixed up together. –Sweat drops and nervous laugh- Again, this is SasuHina. Don't like, don't read!

**Sasuke: **What does Nodoka Miyazaki look like anyways?

**Mshinata: **She looks like Hinata…duh.

**Sasuke (sweat drops): **I mean…how are Hinata-chan and Miyazaki alike?

**Mshinata: **Well, I'll tell you in the fan fic.

**Sasuke: **You never tell me anything.

**Mshinata: **It's because you're so mean to me. –Pouts-

**Sasuke: **At least I have a life!

**Mshinata: **At least I'm not owned by Masashi Kishimoto!

**Sasuke: **Touché…

**Mshinata (smirks): **Hmph…speaking of which, I do not own Naruto or any character specified in this story.

"I'm not so sure…" said the dark haired beauty. She had beautiful pearl-like eyes that would shine in the moon light, but the problem was she hid her eyes with her long bangs.

"Aww…c'mon, this job will be perfect for you!" said the blond cutie. A few bangs covered the right side of her face, but she always had a pony tail on. "Besides…this will be better than nothing, right? Accept the offer!"

"…I'll do it for you, Ino-chan." Hinata said smiling nervously.

"That's great! Now you can work near me!" Ino said happily and hugged her best friend.

oO0Oo

"Aww, c'mon Kakashi! We don't _need_ an assistant!" a loud-mouth blond said. His eyes were blue like the beautiful sky. His hair didn't cover any part of his face. It was all spiked up.

"Naruto, it would be better if we had one. Who is our assistant anyways?" said a guy with long brown/black hair. He had pearl-like eyes that you could get lost into.

"If it's a girl, that would be totally sweet!" said a guy also having brown hair but with red marks on his face. His hair was also spiked up.

"...She'd probably be a fan girl and molest us in our sleep." said a dark haired guy that matched his eyes. If you stared into them, you either ran away from fear or fainted with embarrassment.

Kakashi was their manager of the band. They were called Konoha's Ninjas (don't laugh. It was already hard enough thinking of a name. Lol) Naruto was the drummer, Neji was the guitarist (electric acoustic), Kiba was the bassist, and Sasuke was the lead singer and was also an electric guitarist. Sasuke could also play piano or keyboard, but he thought that was too lame for a band.

"Hey…when I interviewed her I thought she was pretty cute." Kakashi said with a smile. "We'll be meeting her tomorrow morning at 11:30am, so don't be late!"

"Wait, where are we meeting?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Just stay at the hotel and I'll drive her up here." Kakashi said as he closed the door of their hotel room.

"Great…a girl." Sasuke said coldly.

"Hey, what's wrong with a girl?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing…until they molest you." Sasuke said with his deadly stare on his face.

"Look, let's just get some sleep. It might take our minds off of our new assistant." Neji said flatly. "Let's get back to our room, Kiba."

"'Kay." Kiba answered and they both left Naruto and Sasuke's room.

"I hate girls." Sasuke said with a scowl on his face.

"Dude, Haruno Sakura-chan is the prettiest singer on the face of the planet and yet you reject her?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Yes…she's annoying. You can have her." Sasuke said coldly. "You'll never see me being all mushy with a girl." And as he said that, they both jumped into their beds and fell asleep.

oO0Oo

Ino had spent the night at Hinata's family estate to make sure she looked her best.

"Hmm…seeing as you aren't the _really _girly type…" Ino said observing Hinata's body.

"Is that a bad-?"

"No…of course not, Hinata-chan! I really like how you're not the really girly type like that slut Sakura." Ino said tossing clothes at her while she raided her closet.

"I thought you were best friends with Sakura-san."

"I _was _until she tried out for this audition thing and got a record deal. She got used to all the fame and popularity, she became a slut." Ino said with angry marks all over her face. "AHA!"

Ino threw a white tank top, knee-lengthed jeans, and a short-sleeved sky blue jacket at Hinata. "Go try those on. I think it's your look."

Hinata changed into her outfit and Ino sparkled with admiration. "Aww…YOU LOOK SO CUTE! Hold on." Ino said as she unzipped the jacket just a little bit.

Hinata looked into the mirror. Wow, she _did_ look cute.

"You have a choice of wearing sneakers or flip flops. What do you want?" Ino asked happily.

"Um…let's see…sneakers would be fine." Hinata said with a smile.

"I'll come with you since I work near there, okay?"

"Okay."

"Ugh…hold on, Hinata-chan!" Ino said as she grabbed her friend's arm and tried to get her bangs from covering her eyes and half her face again.

"Ino-chan, please I like it this way." Hinata said as she fixed her bangs to cover her eyes again.

"Fine…but you look way cute with the bangs out of your face or at least have one eye not being covered." Ino said with a pout.

"Ah…I'm fine, Ino-chan." Hinata said nervously.

The doorbell rang and the girls were surprised to find that anybody would pick them up. Hinata answered the door to a guy with silver hair and a mask covering his face.

"Hatake-sama, it's nice to see you." Hinata said as she bowed her head.

"Hinata-sama, please don't be so formal." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head.

"Kakashi Hatake, right?" Ino asked.

"Yup, I'm going to take Hinata-sama to her new job."

"Oh well, I'm coming with her." Ino said as she linked arms with Hinata.

"I hope you don't mind, Hatake-sama?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Heh…of course not. Having two lovely girls in the same limo I'm in is heavenly." Kakashi said through his mask and Hinata saw a smile?

"Make sure he's not a child molester or anything." Ino whispered still linked with Hinata.

"Haha…" Hinata laughed nervously with sweat drops all over her head.

oO0Oo

"I guess we just wait in the hotel lobby, right?" Naruto asked as he pushed the button on the elevator to the lobby.

"Whatever…" Sasuke said not even looking at Naruto.

As the doors opened, they had found that Kiba and Neji had already been waiting in the lobby.

"Ugh…it's 11:45am. Kakashi's late again." Neji said looking at the clock above the checking desk.

"It's only 15 minutes Neji jeez." Kiba said looking irritated. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Suddenly, two girls and Kakashi walked in through the hotel doors.

"Wow, pretty fancy place huh, Hinata-chan?" Ino said seeming impressed.

"I guess, but I wont be staying here, remember?" Hinata said.

"Boys, this is Hina-"Kakashi was interrupted by Neji's outburst.

"Hinata-sama?!"

Hinata gasped and ran to hug Neji. He was embarrassed, but he didn't care. It was a long time since he had seen her. She had grown so much.

"Hinata-sama, why the fuck do your bangs cover your eyes?" Neji asked ignorantly.

"I-uh…I just…uh…" Hinata trailed off and blushed.

"But you do look cute in long hair." Neji said with a smile.

"Neji…you smile?!" Kiba asked surprised.

"Wow Neji, I'm impressed. Having a girlfriend like her must be loads of fun." Naruto said with an impure smile.

"…What the fuck, Naruto she's my cousin." Neji said disgusted.

Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to Ino, but Hinata seemed different. Why the fuck did she covers her eyes with her bangs anyways? _She looked cute._ Wait…why was Sasuke thinking that?! Sasuke shook his head to get her out of his mind.

"Neji-san, it's nice to see you again!" Ino said excitedly.

"Yeah, wow your hair has grown long again." Neji said surprised.

"Hinata-chan said she wouldn't grow it long unless I did it with her." Ino said scratching the back of her head. "I love your music by the way. It's so awesome and cool!"

"I'm surprised you're not all over us yet." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Well…I'm not surprised when I look at a celebrity or something." Ino said maturely. "It's for immature people who don't know how to handle things like an adult."

"We're only 15 years old Ino-chan." Hinata said with a giggle.

"Well, I guess there's nothing left for me to do here. Hinata-sama your job is to listen to what they say and do _everything_ that they say, okay?" Kakashi said kindly.

"H-hai, of course." Hinata said as she bowed her head again. She wondered why Kakashi emphasized on "everything."

"Well, I might as well be going too, Hinata-chan." Ino said with a wave. "You know I have work, so good luck!"

"Hey…Hinata is it?" Naruto asked stupidly.

_Of course it is you idiot._ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Yes…Naruto-kun right?" Hinata asked innocently.

_Aww…she's adorable._ Sasuke thought as he tried to brush aside that innocent look on her face. But still, Sasuke was itching to find out what Hinata _really _looked like beneath those bangs of hers.

"Can you tell us why you hide your face with your bangs?" Naruto asked flatly with a smile on his face.

Hinata's face instantly turned red. "Well…it starts out with my family…-"

Neji suddenly remembered what happened and covered Hinata's mouth with his hand. "Naruto, don't ever ask her that again…_ever._" Neji said it coldly. Why didn't he want them to know?

Naruto sweat dropped and agreed to not ask that again. But still, Sasuke was curious. Didn't Sasuke know that curiosity killed the cat? Or in this case…a famous lead singer of a famous band.

oO0Oo

"So this is my and Sasuke's room." Naruto said as he opened the door to his hotel room.

"This isn't our room you idiot, this is the hotel's." Sasuke said as he closed the door.

Hinata giggled. Sasuke had a sense of humor, but he didn't show it. _Aww…her giggle is just…ADORABLE! _Sasuke thought. No, why would he think that of a _girl_? He hated girls…right?

"Just wait outside here while this bastard and I go change." Naruto said pushing Sasuke into the bedroom.

"I don't need to-"

Naruto shut the door.

"Okay, I know that you know that Neji knows that we want to find out what her face looks like." Naruto whispered.

"I don't want to find out what her face looks like. I told you already, I hate girls." Sasuke said flatly. _Stop lying, Sasuke._ Sasuke thought. "Shut up."

"C'mon…what is she's really cute?" Naruto said persuasively.

"The answer is no. If we get Neji pissed off, he'd probably kill us." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"Well then, Neji can't find out." Naruto said mischievously.

"…For your information, it seems like Neji is very protective of his little sister."

"Hinata's his cousin."

"I know...sometimes you call your cousins your sister or brother, stupid." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto had angry marks all over his face. They had realized that he kept Hinata waiting.

Naruto opened the door.

"I'm sorry for letting you wait, Hyuuga." Sasuke said bowing his head and then pushing Naruto's head down to make him look like he was bowing.

"Oh…it was no trouble at all, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said putting her hands up that implied that she was fine. "Besides, I have to listen to you guys all the time. I might as well get used to things, right?"

Sasuke and Naruto stood up straight.

"Well, I guess I start my job now. Do you need anything, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said. She looked like she was a maid or something.

"Do you mind if you show us around town before the big concert, tonight?" Naruto asked with his famous smiles.

"Sure, I'd love to."

Hinata's cell phone rang. She apologized to Naruto and Sasuke for having to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hinata-sama, are you going anywhere, today?"

"Well, Naruto-kun asked me to show him around town. You don't mind, do you?"

"Yeah I don't mind that you're going to be showing that idiot. But one thing before I hang up."

"Yes, Neji-niisan what is it?"

"Don't look at Uchiha directly in the eye. It will frighten a girl like you. He's not too careful with girls you know." Neji said seriously.

Hinata sweat dropped and answered with a nervous okay. She was thinking that Naruto and Sasuke had heard that. Maybe that's why Naruto was laughing hysterically. She hung up and quickly turned back to the two guys.

"Um…shall we?" Hinata said with sweat drops on the back of her head.

"Let me get it." Sasuke said and opened the door for Hinata.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said with a smile. She walked out of the room.

"I'm not holding the door for you." Sasuke said as he slammed the door right in Naruto's face.

Naruto opened the door angrily and chased after him and Hinata.

oO0Oo

"He better not do anything to Hinata-sama." Neji said to himself as he was walking along the streets with Kiba.

"Neji, I think you're worried about Hinata-chan." Kiba said obviously.

"No, I think she should go to hell and burn. OF COURSE I'M WORRIED YOU IDIOT!!!" Neji yelled at him.

"Okay…jeez…why are you so protective of her, anyways?"

"It's about family matters. You wouldn't understand." Neji said flatly.

"Last time I checked, Uchiha would never hurt a delicate flower like Hinata-chan unless she was a crazy fan girl."

"Still…at times she can be shy. When she's nervous, she faints or she runs away." Neji said worriedly.

"She didn't faint when she met us. She treated us like normal people."

"It's her nature. She's like that."

"She'll be fine. Besides if Uchiha did anything, Uzumaki would probably be the one beaten up and Hinata-chan would run away."

"I guess you're right." Neji sighed. "We better get to the stage to see how we'll be performing."

"Right."

oO0Oo

"That's the flower shop where Ino-chan works." Hinata said pointing. The two guys watched the flower shop. Suddenly, Sasuke felt something stop him.

"Ah…sorry." Sasuke mumbled as he stood up straight and backed away from Hinata. He was a bit embarrassed to bump into Hinata like that.

"No I'm sorry. Because of me stopping, you bumped into me." Hinata said apologetically.

"No offense Hinata, but you say sorry too much." Naruto said.

"You're truly an idiot. You can't stop a person from their habits." Sasuke said coldly.

"Hey, I was just saying!"

As Naruto started to yell at Sasuke, Sasuke noticed Hinata walking into the flower shop so he followed.

"Ino-chan, are you here?" Hinata called.

"Hinata-chan, aren't you supposed to be working?" Ino replied putting her hands on her hips.

"I am." Hinata said smiling as Sasuke and Naruto came from behind Hinata.

"Ah, I see."

"I was just showing them around town that's all. While I'm here, I guess I'd like to buy Neji-niisan some flowers."

"Why? He's a _guy_ after all. Guys don't like flowers. It's usually guys giving girls flowers. Remember?" Ino said with curiosity.

"Yes I know, but…I haven't seen him in such a long time." Hinata said as she picked up a white rose.

"Hinata, tell me why you're giving Neji-san a white rose?" Ino asked with interest in her voice. She wanted to test Hinata on how well she knew her flowers.

"A white rose explains Neji-niisan a lot. He had lived in the worst conditions possible, but he was able to get by." Hinata said with kindness in her voice.

Naruto was just looking at the different kinds of flowers and ignored Hinata. But Sasuke stared at her. She said it with magnificence just like the delicate flower she was. Ino saw this stare and a small smile quickly emerged from her face.

"What's wrong, Ino-chan?" Hinata asked curiously.

Ino snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking how you explained that so wonderfully."

Hinata blushed.

"Here I'll pay-"Hinata was interrupted.

"No, I'll pay." Sasuke said sticking his arm out to his left side to stop her from paying Ino.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Think of it as thanks for showing us a little bit of this town." Sasuke said. Ino was surprised to find Sasuke blushing at her. Hinata's bangs covered her eyes, so fortunately for Sasuke, she didn't notice.

"Why do you care for Hyuuga so much? He seems like a know-it-all to me." Sasuke asked flatly looking at Hinata as they walked out of the flower shop.

"Oh…um…he's always been there for me. If it wasn't for him…I…I…" Hinata trailed off. She was thinking about what had happened to her recently.

"Forget about what I said. Let's just get that rose to some water before it wilts." Sasuke said flatly.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun."

"Before I get in any further conversation, how come you put –_kun_ at the end of every guy's name?"

"Well…I guess it's just being polite that's all. Like before, I used to call Neji-niisan "Neji-nii-sama" since I thought he should have had the highest respect. But in the end, he stopped me from saying that, because he was too embarrassed.

_Embarrassed? I don't think so._ Sasuke thought in his head.

They walked in complete silence (Sasuke and Hinata are walking in silence while Naruto's being the idiot that he is. He's yelling at Sasuke for no reason. –Laughs-. Naruto: I AM NOT AN IDIOT! Sasuke: For once, she's right.)

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata looked at him through her bangs.

"Hn?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you reject so many girls when they obviously love you so much?"

"I _hate _girls…"

"Oh I-"

"…like that. Girls who are crazy and always flirting with me just piss me off. Sometimes, they even say dirty things to me that make me shiver…mentally."

Hinata started laughing and Sasuke stared at her.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke said with confusion in his eyes.

"It's nothing…well to me." Hinata said as she calmed herself down. "I guess I don't know how to be loved by outsiders. So when I saw you guys with your fan girls at the interview, I guess I became a little envious."

"Outsiders? What does that mean?"

"O-neesan, I've finally found you!!!"

Before Sasuke could get his answer, he saw Hinata on the ground. A girl was on top of her smiling brightly.

"O-neesan, where have you been?" a girl who looked exactly like Neji but in a girl way asked Hinata.

"I'm just working, Hanabi-chan. And if you're going to say that father's worried about me then you're lying just to get me to live in his part of the estate again." Hinata said with her hands on her hips.

"Hehe…I guess you _have_ heard that excuse." Hanabi said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah it was from Neji-niisan."

"Well, come home anyways. It's been really quiet without you and Neji-niisan."

"…no one would accept me…" Hinata said trailing off again.

Sasuke snapped. _No one accepting you? SASUKE-KUN ACCEPTS YOU HINATA-CHAN! JUST RUN INTO HIS ARMS RIGHT NOW! _Sasuke's inner self was becoming more annoying, so Sasuke slapped himself on the forehead.

"_I guess I don't know how to be loved by outsiders. So when I saw you guys with your fan girls at the interview, I guess I became a little envious." _

Sasuke kept having that sentence repeated over and over in his head. She was beautiful with or without the bangs. Sasuke just knew it. She wasn't the person to hide her face, because it was ugly. No, he knew it was something else.

"Hanabi-chan my final answer is no. Please move out of the way. I've got to get these white roses to a vase with water to Neji-niisan." Hinata said pleadingly.

"Can I come?" Hanabi asked excitedly. "After all, you are hanging out with the hottest guys in the whole nation!" Hanabi looked at Naruto and Sasuke and chuckled. "You're lucky that crazy-fan-girl-ness doesn't run in the family or I would have been all over you by now!"

"I'm sorry but you can't. I'm working and father would be worried about you since-"

"Okay, I get it." Hanabi said with a pout. "I'll leave, but we really need some time to bond. Bye!"

Hinata sighed.

"Wow your little sister is annoying." Naruto said with a surprised tone.

Hinata's angry mark appeared but before she could say anything, somebody already beat her to it.

"You dumb ass, you don't criticize people when you've met them for the first time. I've never really thought of you to be the judging type." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto started yelling at Sasuke again. He ignored him and smiled at Hinata. She blushed. Sasuke smiling?! She didn't think that was possible. He pulled her arm and walked towards the hotel. Naruto was yelling with his eyes closed, so by the time he opened his eyes, they were gone.

oO0Oo

"Do you think it's okay to leave Naruto-kun like that?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. Even though he's an idiot, he has to figure _something_ out." Sasuke said as they entered the luxurious hotel.

Hinata looked at the clock above the checking desk.

"It's four hours before the concert. Maybe you should-"

Hinata picked up her cell phone.

"Neji-niisan, is there something wrong?"

"Tell those two bastards to come down to the stage where we're meeting." Neji said flatly.

"Okay, you are there, right?"

"Yeah, I'm with Kiba though."

"Okay, I'll see you then. We'll be there in about 15 minutes so bye!" Hinata hung up before Neji had time to say good-bye.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, we should get going to the stage. Neji-niisan and Kiba-kun are waiting for you guys." Hinata said as she walked out of the hotel.

Sasuke grabbed her arm with the white roses in it. She turned around.

"W-what is it?" she asked nervously.

"You need to put those roses in a vase with water before it wilts, remember?" Sasuke said as he dragged her to the elevator.

Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke interrupted him.

"You stay here, bastard. I think that's the _only_ thing you'll do right." Sasuke said as he smirked while the elevator doors shut.

"That bastard can be so mean sometimes. Heh…he's probably gotten a little crush on Hinata." Naruto said with an impure expression.

oO0Oo

"I don't understand. Why did you force Naruto-kun to stay in the lobby?" Hinata said as she turned her head to Sasuke.

"He's just loud and annoying like those fan girls. It's better to have company that's _not _annoying." Sasuke said flatly.

"Is that a compliment?"

Heat rushed to his face. Wait…he complimented…a _girl_?!

"M-maybe…"

Hinata giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

As the elevator's doors opened, Sasuke implied for Hinata to go out first.

They walked to Sasuke and Naruto's room and he opened it with his pass key. Sasuke took a random vase with flowers in it and threw the flowers in the trash.

"Here, use this." He said handing her the vase.

"Do you think they'll-"

"Nah…if it's a girl we're confronting with, I'll just charm her and she will do anything I say."

"Do you like taking advantage of fan girls?" Hinata said as she turned the fossit with cold water, so the vase could be filled with fresh water.

"Depends."

"What does that mean?" Hinata asked curiously as she put the white roses into the vase.

"I do it to most girls. Actually, all of them except for one."

"Then that one girl must be lucky." Hinata said with a giggle. Sasuke's face blushed. Did that mean that she wanted to be with him too??? "I'm done. Let's go before you guys don't get any rehearsing done."

**Mshinata: **Hehe, Sasuke has a funny inner self. :D

**Sasuke: **Shut the fuck up. I saw what you wrote on your YouTube channel.

**Mshinata: **Hmm…? And what was that?

**Sasuke: **You said you didn't hate me…but you said it was "cute" to torture me. I can even tell by your background. –Sweat drops-

**Mshinata: **Sasuke, you're so sensitive. Maybe that's why you and Hinata-sama make a cute couple.

**Sasuke and Hinata (blushes):…**

**Neji: **They haven't even had their first date, and yet you're talking trash over there!

**Mshinata: **At least I don't have an inner self that thinks bad thoughts! –Looks at Sasuke-

**Sasuke: **…Fuck you.

**Mshinata: **Sorry, I don't like you that way. Okay, give me good reviews:D

**Sasuke: **I swear…everything that comes out of your mouth…-angry marks all over his face-

**Mshinata: **By the way…as I continue to read SasuHina fan fics. I start to realize how much people hate Sakura (LOL!!! People make her a slut). Personally, I feel neutral about Sakura. But I do know that I completely ADORE Ino. : OH! I almost forgot, yes **Nodoka Miyazaki's **hair did cover her eyes for like…a few episodes. She started showing one eye from then and then almost both her eyes. (Yes she's shown both her eyes.) The only difference between the Hinata in this fan fic and **Nodoka **is that Hinata's not afraid of "men." (Lol…I think I've seen subtitles saying she's never had a "man" touch her. She was referring to her 10 year-old homeroom teacher. –No comment-) before you think bad thoughts, her teacher had caught her twice when she tripped…nothing dirty. –Sweat drops-


	2. Songs That Touch the Heart

**Mshinata: **I LOVE ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! –Sparkly eyes- By the way, **megamikumori **you can drop that knife now because I updated. : (Lol I would let you kill Sasuke anyways. ROFL 3. Just kidding. I would NEVER let anything happen to Sasuke-kun. He's like a brother to me. –Ruffles Sasuke's hair-

**Kiba: **So…when are we going to sing? –Excited-

**Mshinata: **I think in this chapter?

**Kiba and Naruto: **YAY!!!

**Sasuke: **Hmph…you're lucky I'm lead singer or this band would suck. –Smirks-

**Naruto and Kiba: **THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!

**Mshinata: **Actually, it is. I finally agree with this bastard. –Points at Sasuke-

**Sasuke: **If you're so nice today, maybe you should call me Mr. Bastard. –Rolls eyes-

**Mshinata: **If you want me to, Mr. Bastard. –Walks away- I also do not own Naruto or any character talked about in this fan fic!

**Sasuke (talks to himself): **I swear…she's an annoying non-fan girl. –Angry marks-

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata had arrived at the stage where they had to perform.

"Oi Kiba, Neji we're here!!!" Naruto yelled across the auditorium (theater whatever you want it to be).

"Hey, keep it down you idiot." Neji flatly said as he mysteriously appeared next to Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata. Naruto was the only one who jumped though. Sasuke was too cool to be surprised and Hinata was used to him doing that.

"You guys are lucky we had already set up the instruments and stuff." Neji said coldly.

"Gomenasai, Neji-niisan." Hinata said with a bow. (It means sorry or something like that).

"Why are you saying sorry, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

"You guys are kind of my responsibility…right? I guess I was just going about the city like I used to. I'm truly sorry." Hinata said with her head still bowed.

"…I-I didn't mean it like that Hinata-sama. Please, stop apologizing and stand up straight." Neji said putting his hands up as a sign to saying that he was sorry.

Hinata stood up straight and smiled. Naruto had gone up to the stage to warm up with Kiba. Sasuke just stood there staring at her. As the seconds passed of Hinata's smiling and Sasuke's constant stare at her, angry marks appeared on Neji's head because no one would _dare_ look at her like that when he's around.

"Uchiha, you-"

"Oi, Hinata! Do you play an instrument?" Kiba yelled from the stage.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and her smile.

"Well…I played piano when I was younger but that's it." Hinata said. "I know it's lame but-"

"I think it's wonderful…Hinata." Hinata turned to see that Sasuke was talking to her and still staring at her. She blushed and turned away. Neji's angry marks were over filling his face and head. "Oh Neji-niisan, I bought these for you." Hinata put the white roses in front of his face.

"…For me?"

"Yes, that's why I said "Neji-niisan."

"Hah…sorry. Thank you though, Hinata-sama." Neji said as he walked backstage to put the white roses somewhere safe.

"I play piano and keyboard." Sasuke said as he walked her backstage. Neji secretively followed them after he had put away the roses.

"Really? That's great." Hinata smiled. "The problem was, my teacher always taught me classical music, so I might not be able to play the music that people listen to now."

"Please stay here. We're going to rehearse." Sasuke said as he left her backstage.

"OKAY KONOHA'S NINJAS! WE'RE GOING TO DO THIS RIGHT. GOT IT?!" a girl with two Chinese buns and wore a pink shirt suddenly came in through the doors.

"Do you _always_ have to make a dramatic entrance?" Kiba said annoyed.

"Of course, I was caught up in the moment."

_Hell, yea right._ The Konoha's Ninjas thought.

"TenTen-chan, is that you?" Hinata asked as she came onto the stage and jumped down from it.

"OH MY GOODNESS! HINATA-CHAN, IT'S BEEN TOO LONG SWEETHEART!" TenTen said as she hugged Hinata. "What the hell are you doing here with these perverts?"

"I work as their assistant now." Hinata said as she sweat dropped and nervously smiled.

"Wow…I can't believe you accepted it." TenTen sighed.

"…Um…"

"Oh it's nothing Hinata-chan. It's just that they're all idiots." TenTen made another sigh but this time it was dramatic.

"Let's just get rehearsing and-"

"Neji with all due respect," TenTen paused for a moment. "…LET ME TAKE HINATA-CHAN ON A GIRL'S DAY OUT, 'KAY?" Neji didn't have time to answer and the girls were already out of the auditorium.

"Uchiha." Neji said flatly.

"What, Hyuuga."

"Don't hurt Hinata-sama."

"Why would I?"

"It's obvious you're crushing on her."

"WHAT?! I AM NOT!!!" _Yes you are Sasuke-kun. Might as well chase Hinata-chan and take her away from TenTen. Then, make-out with her ALL NIGHT LONG!_ Sasuke was mentally hitting himself for his inner self to say that.

"Hmph…you're yelling at me for no good reason. Usually when we're talking about girls, you would say "I hate girls." This time you said you weren't crushing on her which means you are." Neji said emotionlessly. He said it so technically that Naruto and Kiba sweat dropped.

"Whatever, let's get rehearsing started already." Sasuke said secretly blushing.

oO0Oo

"So, where do you want to go, Hinata-chan?" TenTen asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure…besides…I should really get back to-"

"Aww c'mon Hinata-chan…! We haven't had some girl time for a long time!" TenTen pouted. "Do it…for me?"

"Ah…but…this is my job. I have to help pay for myself you know. After that incident, I can't really ask help from the family. And if I asked Neji-niisan for help, I think that would be taking advantage of his career."

"Fine, let's go back inside." TenTen pulled Hinata's arm into the auditorium again.

"What are you guys doing here again?" Naruto said annoyed because they were about to start rehearsing.

"Hinata-chan's job is to be your assistant. She is here for you at all times." TenTen said flatly as she walked up to the stage. "By the way Hinata-chan, I write their songs."

"What?! I thought they wrote their own songs."

"Well…they give me their ideas and I write the songs."

"Well, I won't bother you anymore." Hinata said as she bowed. She headed towards backstage.

She sat in a chair in Neji's dressing room. He wouldn't mind. They were close cousins after all. Hinata was wondering why Sasuke smiled at her. It was unlikely that he would do that to anyone. It felt weird to be always around guys who had mood swings. (Haha especially Sasuke-kun. –Laughs-. Sasuke: I fucking hate you.)

"Oi, Hinata-chan."

"Yes, TenTen-chan, what is it?"

"Are you going to sit there for the next three and a half hours? Come watch them rehearse!"

"…I can't."

"You must hate my music then." TenTen said with a pout.

"N-no, it's not like that!" Hinata said putting her hands up to make her feel better. "It's just…I don't want to…I mean…" 

"So where are you going to go if you're not going to stay here?"

"…I'm not sure."

"C'mon watch them! Trust me, they're not _that_ horrible."

Hinata chuckled. "I'm going to go back to the hotel and put these white roses in Neji-niisan's room. You have his pass key right?"

"Yeah, here."

"…"

"What is it?"

"It's strange for Hatake-sama to give you Neji-niisan's pass key."

TenTen laughed hysterically.

"He gave me Sasuke's pass key, too. I'm in charge of their rehearsals so I have to wake 'em up when they're at their laziest."

Hinata said good-bye to TenTen and ran out the auditorium door. Sasuke stopped singing, so everyone was off track of their song.

"You bastard, you messed us up! How are we going to "wow" the audience with you stopping us?" Naruto said annoyed.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's rants and stared at the door. The only reason he was practicing so well was because he hoped for Hinata to see Sasuke's "awesome" side. (Hehe.)

oO0Oo

Hinata rushed off to the hotel. Wow, it had been two hours since they arrived at the auditorium. She just lost track of time. Hinata had two hours left 'til the concert. She had plenty of time.

She arrived at the hotel and swiftly walked into the elevator. Hinata laughed when she imagined TenTen training those guys like dogs. She arrived at her destination and opened Neji's hotel room. Surprisingly, it looked different. She gently put the white roses down on a table near Neji's bed. She could tell it was Neji's bed because it was so organized and well-made unlike Kiba's. Kiba's bed was all messy and one pillow was on the ground.

Hinata decided to take a tour around her cousin's room. It was beautiful and unlike the other room, its windows were facing the hotel's fountain. It was truly a beautiful sight.

She noticed something near the window and picked it up.

_Uchiha is truly an idiot. He hates girls. That's why he will never get married. _

Hinata laughed at the note. Sasuke said he hated girls except for one. That one girl was really lucky. Neji wrote it (Neji needs a diary to keep his thoughts in.) because Hinata knew her cousin's handwriting.

She looked inside the bathroom. The tub was big enough to fit five people. Hinata looked on the counter and found another note.

_I'm starting to think Uchiha is gay since he hates girls. Psshh…I would like to see him making out with a guy._

Hinata laughed harder than before. She imagined Sasuke making out with a mysterious guy. It was disgusting but in a way, funny.

She didn't want to disturb Neji's room anymore and left. She walked slowly back to the auditorium. She flipped her cell phone and saw that it took an hour to tour around their room. Time flies when you're having fun, right?

oO0Oo

"Uchiha, what's wrong with you? A minute you were playing so well and now you're playing like someone precious to you committed suicide." Neji said flatly.

"Nothing, I just need a break." Sasuke walked backstage and drank water out of a water bottle.

"Uchiha, is it because Hinata-chan isn't here?"

Sasuke spit out his water and choked/coughed. (If Sasuke dies, I want his guitars. : Sasuke: You really hate me don't you?)

"That's not true."

"It's obvious that you have a crush on her. The only people who don't notice it are Naruto and Kiba. They're just oblivious." TenTen chuckled.

"…But…I hate girls…how come I feel this way?"

"Maybe it's because she's not a crazy fan girl?"

"…Even so, I hated _all _types of girls even if they weren't a fan girl of mine." Sasuke said as he crushed his water bottle and threw it into the trash can.

"I guess that's what you always wanted in a girl, right Uchiha? A normal girl who doesn't freak out when she sees you is pretty awesome. Not to mention, she's really cute. I think she's cuter than Haruno Sakura."

"That's for sure-I mean…" Sasuke blushed.

TenTen laughed.

"She _especially _looks cuter _without _her bangs covering her eyes. Her eyes…I mean…wow…there are no words for them since they're so beautiful."

"What do they look like? Not that I'm interested or anything…" He blushed even more.

"You'll have to figure it out by yourself…BUT since I love making Hinata-chan happy…I'll help you. I'll even get Ino-chan to help me help you." TenTen smirked evilly.

"…What's the plan?"

"I'm not telling you until you've had your concert. Which by the way, starts in thirty minutes?"

oO0Oo

Hinata ran quickly to the back door that led backstage. She showed her VIP pass to the security guard and got in. It looks like they were already starting their concert. She leaned on a wall and listened to their first song.

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud._

_Well, my girl's in the next room._

_Sometimes I wish it was you._

_I guess we never really moved on._

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name._

_It sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel._

_Hearing those words it makes me weak._

_And I never wanna say good-bye._

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful._

_With the lips of an angel._

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight._

_And yes I've dreamt of you too._

_And does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No I don't think she has a clue._

_Well, my girl's in the next room._

_Sometimes I wish it was you._

_I guess we never really moved on._

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name._

_It sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel._

_Hearing those words it makes me weak._

_And I never wanna say good-bye._

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful._

_With the lips of an angel._

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name._

_It sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel._

_Hearing those words it makes me weak._

_And I never wanna say good-bye._

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful._

_With the lips of an angel._

_(And I never want to say good-bye)_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful._

_With the lips of an angel._

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

(Lips of an Angel by Hinder. I chose this song because I just watched a video from enchantedmarshie18 that inspired me so much.)

The guys came backstage to rest up to get ready for their next song.

"That was really beautiful…Sasuke-kun…" Hinata said with a warm smile.

Sasuke blushed madly and turned to look the other way. "…Thanks…the idea was mine…I don't know what made me think of it…but…I guess I've never really been in love until now…" He blushed even more.

"I see…" Hinata said with that smile still planted on her face.

_SASUKE-KUN! YOU SHOULD EMBRACE HER RIGHT NOW! SHE COMPLIMENTED YOU!_ Sasuke mentally hit himself for even _thinking _of that.

"I'm glad you liked it, Hinata-sama." Neji said as he walked over to her.

"I really liked it. You guys are so talented." Hinata said.

"Pshh…oh well…you know…not to be braggy but…I'm the best thing about this band." Naruto said with pride.

"Yeah right you idiot. You're the _worst _thing that's happened to our band." Neji said flatly. He took the words right out of Sasuke's mouth.

Now that Hinata thought about it, Sasuke reminded her of Neji so much. They were like twins that hated each other and thought they were different. But in Hinata's eyes, they were exactly the same.

"Guys, it's time for our next song!" Kiba called as he walked back to the stage.

They all left except for Sasuke.

"Hinata…I just wanted to say that you-"

"SASUKE YOU SLOW BASTARD, GET MOVING!" Naruto yelled.

"That bastard Naruto…I'll tell you sometime…Hinata." Sasuke said as he kissed her on the cheek.

_YES! SCORE ONE FOR THE GUY WHO HATES GIRLS!! _Sasuke mentally punched his inner self right in the mouth.

She blushed madly and touched the place where he kissed her cheek. What was he going to say? She tried to forget about it by listening to their next song.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive…_

_I can't keep up._

_And I can't back down._

_I've been losing so much time._

'_Cause it's you and me._

_And all other people nothing to do, nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me._

_And all other people._

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you…_

_Of all other things,_

_I just want to say that you're still coming all right._

_I'm tripping on words,_

_You've got my head spinning and I don't know where to go from here._

'_Cause it's you and me._

_And all other people nothing to do, nothing to prove..._

_And it's you and me._

_And all other people._

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you…_

_There's something about you now,_

_That I can't quite figure out._

_Everything she does is beautiful._

_And everything she does is right._

'_Cause it's you and me._

_And all other people nothing to do, nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me._

_And all other people._

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of_

_You and me._

_And all other people nothing to do, nothing to prove..._

_And it's you and me._

_And all other people._

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you…_

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive…_

(You and Me by Lifehouse. I chose thing song again because of enchantedmarshie18. She truly did an AMAZING job on the SasuHina video with this song. Her edits of pictures were simply…spectacular.)

The crowd went wild again. Hinata felt really connected to their songs. She didn't know why. It just made her feel like there was someone out there that would always protect and love her.

Little did she know he was closer than she thought?

oO0Oo

Hinata woke up in her bed thinking about how beautiful the songs were. She yawned and walked slowly to the bathroom. She stripped and took a warm shower. Hinata knew she had a lot of work to do with Konoha's Ninjas.

Before she opened her closet, there was a note.

_Dear Hinata-chan,_

_I dropped by your house and it seemed like you weren't here. I decided to raid your closet again and picked out clothes for tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Ino_

Hinata smiled and found the clothes neatly folded on her desk next to her closet. She changed and found out that she liked her look. It was a blue top with straps with a long white skirt. Blue has always been a color that looked good on her.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang as she was walking towards the auditorium.

"Hello, um…who is this?"

"It's Sasuke."

She was surprised. How the hell did he get her cell phone number? Neji wouldn't give it to him since he was over protective of her (as always).

"Um how did you-"

"It doesn't matter. The band wants to meet you at the park. We decided to rehearse there today."

"Okay, I'm coming."

She hung up and turned around to run to the park.

oO0Oo

Sasuke sighed.

"You sure this is going to work?"

"I'm positive as hell! She's so gullible and cute. It will DEFINITELY work!" TenTen squealed after that last sentence.

oO0Oo

Hinata received a text that said for her to meet them at the fountain. She ran to the fountain and only Sasuke was there. The rest of the band was too occupied with their instruments near a tree…that was far away from the fountain. Unfortunately for Hinata, Sasuke hid from her view and saw Ino and TenTen there.

"Ino-chan, TenTen-chan what are you doing here?"

"Well…we were just showing Sasuke-kun the park." Ino said.

"Speaking of Sasuke, do you want to see how _really _cute she is?" TenTen said now facing Sasuke while Ino and TenTen were by her sides.

He didn't have time to respond as TenTen and Ino quickly grabbed her bangs that were covering her eyes. Hinata madly blushed and clearly saw Sasuke's expression. He mentally gasped and was surprised to find that her eyes were exactly the same as Neji's except they were as beautiful as the stars in the sky.

Ino giggled.

"You know Hinata-chan; I think Sasuke-kun would like it better if you showed your eyes." Ino faced Sasuke as his face turned redder as he stared at her more. The same thing happened to Hinata.

_O.M.G…! SHE LOOKS MORE ADORABLE THAN A PUPPY POUTING. YOU NEED TO KISS HER NOW SASUKE-KUN! _Sasuke mentally punched his inner self again.

"Guys, why the hell did you do that?!" Hinata yelled as she backed away from their grips of her bangs. She was red as a tomato when Sasuke interrupted her.

"You-you know…Yamanaka's right…you do look cu-I mean…better…with your bangs out of the way…" Sasuke said as his face was really red. One of Hinata's eyes was not being covered by her bangs and she saw his blush. She blushed harder and harder every second.

"SASUKE BASTARD, IT'S TIME TO REHEARSE ALREADY!" Naruto screamed across the field.

"Well, you guys better start rehearsing. I'm going to work now." Ino waved good-bye to TenTen.

Hinata just stood there blushing and so did Sasuke. His face was turned the other way while she stared at him.

"SASUKE SNAP OUT OF IT! LET'S REHEARSE!" Naruto screamed again.

"FINE, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I WAS DOING SOMETHING!" Sasuke screamed back with angry marks all over his face and head with the blush still on his face.

"L-let's go, Sasuke-kun. Oh and…" Hinata walked past him but then turned to face his way.

"I'll keep one eye not covered…for you…" Hinata said with a warm smile and ran towards Neji and the gang.

He blushed madly and surprisingly, more than Hinata did. _SCORE TWO!!! HELL YEAH!!! YOU'RE ON FIRE SASUKE-KUN! _This time, Sasuke didn't even try to mentally punch his inner self because that's exactly what he would have said.

oO0Oo

Practice was amazing because Hinata was sitting down listening to every song.

"Wow, Sasuke we actually had a good practice." Naruto said.

"Yeah…sure." Sasuke responded.

Hinata was walking in front of them so she couldn't hear what they were whispering. TenTen was also walking with Hinata.

"What did you do to Hinata-sama?" Neji asked coldly.

"…I didn't do anything." Sasuke said. And that was the truth. Ino and TenTen did all the work. All he had to do was say something and that made her smile. It even made her remove some of her bangs covering her right eye.

"You better look out for yourself, Uchiha. Because if I see that Hinata-sama is-"Neji was interrupted.

"Guys, after we're done going back to the hotel, what are we doing next?" Hinata asked.

Neji made a mental gasp when he saw one of her eyes showing.

"Wow, Hinata-chan you look cute with one eye showing. At least that's a start, right?" Kiba said with his infamous smile. "What made you want to show one eye?"

"Actually…" Hinata looked at Sasuke. He turned his head and blushed. She made a small giggle. The only ones who heard it were Neji and Sasuke. Well maybe it's because Neji's so paranoid that he heard it. (Neji-kun's such a pain in the ass, right Sasuke? Sasuke: Yeah, he makes me get pissed off. Neji: You guys are so cruel.)

"We were planning to buy apartments in this city." Naruto said.

"R-really? You're actually staying here?" Hinata said with an excited smile.

"Well…you know that Neji's been staying here already, so we decided to move in this place. It's pretty awesome so far." Kiba said smiling.

"Actually Hinata-sama, I've been wondering." Neji said flatly. "Do you mind staying with me?"

Everybody gasped and even Sasuke turned to Neji's way.

"Why do you ask?" Hinata asked.

"Well…it's not safe for you to stay at the Hyuuga estate anymore."

_YOU SICKO! SHE'S YOUR COUSIN! WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?! _Sasuke was the one actually thinking this. He's learned quite a lot from his inner self.

"You're right. I'll stay with you."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Everybody screamed this except TenTen, Hinata, and Neji. (Yes, Sasuke screams.)

"She said she's staying with Neji." TenTen said obviously.

"Why can't she stay with somebody else?" Sasuke asked irritated.

Everybody stared at Sasuke. Though, TenTen and Neji glared at Sasuke. Naruto and Kiba were just staring and thought he was a pervert.

"I mean…why can't you stay with TenTen? She's a girl like you…after all…" Sasuke sweat dropped. He was thinking about what an idiot he was.

"That's a great idea! You can stay with me, Hinata-chan!" TenTen hugged Hinata.

"TenTen, is that wise?" Neji asked.

"Yes, it is Neji. She's like a little sister to me." TenTen smiled. "C'mon let's go pack your stuff and move into my place!"

TenTen dragged Hinata the opposite way and left Konoha's Ninjas.

"Well Sasuke, Kiba and I are going apartment looking so bye. You can go with Neji." Naruto said as he and Kiba slipped away from the two guys. Neji looked like he was going to murder somebody.

"Uchiha, what was that all about?" Neji asked with anger in his voice but it was still calm.

"Nothing…I just think that staying with TenTen is more efficient." Sasuke said flatly.

"I am her cousin. When we were little, I promised her something. I promised to protect her with my _life_. And do you know why?" Neji said now actually showing anger in his face and voice more clearly. "Because she was supposed to own a big company by now until her father disinherited her! She was too shy and gentle so he practically kicked her out of the family! That is why I want her to know that there's still a family member out there caring for her! I knew this was coming!"

Sasuke mentally gasped at this. Is this why she hides her face?

"I know what you're thinking, Uchiha. Yes, that is the reason why she hides her face. She feels like she brings shame to the Hyuuga name, but it's not true!" Neji said angrily as he gripped Sasuke's shirt.

"…Are you finished?" Sasuke said not even looking at Neji.

"…Yeah…"

"…Okay first of all, I don't think she brings shame to her family. She's the best assistant we ever had. Secondly…are you implying that I wouldn't protect her with my life either?" Sasuke said now looking into Neji's eyes like daggers.

Neji loosened his grip on his shirt and then let go.

"You just needed to vent, Hyuuga. That's all."

"…I know…this isn't me but…thanks…" Neji said while Sasuke was walking away from him.

"C'mon, let's go find me an apartment."

"…Hold on a second…the way you're going is…"

"Yeah I know."

"…My cousin really has made an impression on you, hasn't she?" Neji said as he caught up to Sasuke.

"…I told her that I took advantage of all girls except one." Sasuke smirked. "Little does she know…that one girl…is her, Hyuuga Hinata."

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **Sasuke's such a sweetie.

**Sasuke: **…Was that a compliment?

**Mshinata: **Yes.

**Sasuke (chokes on water he's drinking): **Wow…that's a first.

**Mshinata: **By the way, it's true. I love Sasuke like a brother. I'm not a crazy fan girl. Like on YouTube I drew myself a background with Sasuke being stabbed by a sword. I never meant it to offend ANYBODY. After a MAJOR Sasuke fan girl saw this, she totally flamed me. I was hurt. She said that I didn't love him at all. It's true that I don't love him like a fan girl but I love him like a brother. It really hurts me that anybody would judge me to be someone to hate Sasuke. I was just having a laugh. And if you ARE a major Sasuke fan girl, don't worry I changed my background to be something else. It was also drawn by me.

**Sasuke: **…You really are a nice person.

**Mshinata: **Domo arigato. :D –ruffles Sasuke's hair again-

**Sasuke: **Ugh…stop messing up my hair!

**Mshinata: **NO!-laughs- Give me good reviews!


	3. Can I Ask You Something?

**Mshinata: **Thank you for all the nice reviews! By the way **megamikumori**, you can drop your shot gun. I'd hate for Naruto-chan to get hurt. Lol. :

**Kiba: **Are we going to sing more songs?

**Mshinata (thinking posture): **Um…I'm not sure. We'll just have to see! Before you guys get mad at me for future updating, school started for me on August 22nd. Yeah, it's torture, but I'll still have time to update. Don't worry. –Smiles-

**Naruto: **So how's school going for you, **mshinata-chan**?

**Mshinata: **I'm not sure until I get a test. (Lol)

**Neji: **I bet you'll fail it.

**Mshinata: **Like you Neji-kun, I'm actually pretty smart.

**Sasuke: **How many times have you failed something?

**Mshinata: …**

**Neji: **That's what I thought. You are going to fail right out of school.

**Mshinata: **HEY!!! I only fail on little worksheets. I get A's and B's on tests, I swear!

**Sasuke: **Whatever, I believe you since you got the guts to write this fan fic.

**Mshinata: **…I don't know what the fuck is that supposed to mean but thanks? Okay, ON WITH THE STORY! I do not own Nauto or any other character specified in this fan fic.

"This one is great." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

_The only reason why you chose this apartment room is because Hinata-sama stays in the same apartment building, you pervert. _Neji thought and shot a glaring look at Sasuke.

"Well, I'm glad. I hope you enjoy it here!" the apartment manager said as she threw Sasuke's apartment keys at him.

"Neji, call Kakashi and tell him to bring my stuff here."

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"I'm busy."

"With what?"

As soon as Neji asked that, he found a note in his hand.

_Not being here. Sasuke_

"That bastard better not do anything stupid." Neji said as angry marks suddenly popped out of his head and face. "I guess I'd better call Kakashi."

oO0Oo

"Wow, TenTen-chan your apartment room is so amazing." Hinata said as she scanned the room with sparkles in her eyes. TenTen and Hinata were carrying Hinata's luggage.

"I'm glad you like it. I hope the antique weapons don't scare you or anything." TenTen said with a chuckle.

"Oh, no I think it's pretty cool." Hinata said with a smile.

"You'll be staying in the guest room." TenTen said as she led her there.

Hinata made a little gasp, because the guest room had light lavender painted walls with a bed that had light purple pillows and blankets.

"You don't like it?" TenTen asked curiously.

"No, I love it!"

"That's good. I thought if I stayed in this room it wouldn't fit my style you know?"

"That's you alright." Hinata said as they gently put down Hinata's luggage.

TenTen looked at little lavender flower clock and said, "Wow, it's almost time for dinner. Want to go out to eat?"

"Sure, but I'm paying."

"No Hinata-chan, _I'm _paying. You are my honored guest. I must treat you with the highest respect, yes?"

"TenTen-chan, to me I think we're roommates. I don't think I'm an "honored" guest." Hinata said with a giggle.

"Well…I'm treating you to dinner anyways." TenTen said as she opened the door and pushed Hinata out into the hallway.

"Falling into the halls into someone's chest…mischievous aren't we?"

Hinata's hands were on someone's shirt and the person who caught her was holding her by the waist. She looked up and saw Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun…I-uh…I'm sorry…I mean…how did you know where TenTen-chan's apartment was?" Hinata said as she got away from Sasuke's grip and stepped out into the hallway. Her face was as red as a tomato and Sasuke smirked.

"She's the song writer…duh." Sasuke said with that smirk still on his face.

"Well, go away Uchiha. I'm treating Hinata-hime (princess) to dinner." TenTen said as she pulled Hinata's arm down the hallway.

"Let me come with you."

TenTen stopped and turned around to face Sasuke. She smirked and she mouthed the words "lover boy" and heat rushed to his face. Innocent Hinata just stood there looking at TenTen then looking at Sasuke.

"Fine, you can come. But since you owe me…you will be treating all of us to dinner." TenTen said with an evil grin.

Sasuke pulled TenTen away from Hinata while she just stood there with innocence all over her face.

"Why can't you give us some alone time?" Sasuke whispered.

"I already did something for you. I don't need to do something else again." TenTen whispered back. "Besides…you don't want me to tell Hinata-chan that she has a stalker…do you?"

"What the fu-"

"Oh Hinata-chan, did you know that you had a sta-"TenTen yelled across the hallway but was interrupted by Sasuke's hand closing her mouth.

"Okay, fine dammit. I'll treat you all to dinner." Sasuke said irritated.

"Okay, Hinata-chan we're ready to go!" TenTen said as she ran over to Hinata and pulled her to the elevator and Sasuke followed.

"So how's Hanabi-chan?" TenTen asked.

"I'm not sure." Hinata said.

"Oh I see…"

After that little conversation, they arrived at the lobby.

"Have a safe night TenTen-san." The apartment manager said.

"You too, Mika-san. By the way, this is Hinata-chan and she lives with me now." TenTen said happily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hinata-san. TenTen-san has told me so much of you." Mika said as she bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mika-san." Hinata did the same thing and bowed. All this formal stuff was making Sasuke more annoyed.

"Oh and this bastard is-"

"Uchiha-san, is the room to your liking?" Mika asked curiously.

"I gave my keys to my friend so he could unpack for me." Sasuke said flatly.

TenTen sweat dropped and gave a crooked smile.

"Well, we'd best get going, bye Mika-san!" TenTen said as she shoved Hinata and Sasuke out of the building.

"You sounded like a lazy jerk, Uchiha!" TenTen said mentally slapping herself.

"So telling the truth is bad?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly.

As they kept fighting about "necessary" things, Hinata just stood there. She finally had the courage and spoke up.

"Sasuke-kun…TenTen-chan…we should go somewhere now." Hinata said.

"You're right…where do _you _want to go Hinata-hime?" TenTen asked her.

Sasuke and TenTen were staring at her. She became nervous and sweat drops appeared on the back of her head.

"Get out of her face. She's getting uncomfortable." Sasuke said with a sigh.

Hinata was surprised. Was Sasuke a mind reader?

"Um…it would be better if maybe one of you two can choose?" Hinata said nervously trying to prevent herself from doing that finger pointing thing she did in her elementary school years.

TenTen decided and they walked to a restaurant. It wasn't that fancy and it wasn't that simple. It was perfect. Before they all went inside, TenTen released the bands that held her Chinese buns and Sasuke took out his "reading" glasses and put more bangs in front of his eyes and face. Hinata blushed at Sasuke. He looked like a _very _cute businessman. Sasuke caught her looking and she turned away trying to forget that emotionless look of him being a businessman. He smirked.

They were all seated to a table not close to the front and not close to the back. It was kind of in the middle, but no one could hear their conversations because they were too caught up in their own. The waiter passed out their menus and they all looked around.

"So get anything you like, Hinata-chan! Uchiha-pretty-boy is paying! I know you want to waste his money!" TenTen said with an evil grin nudging her gently.

"Oh no…I would hate to take advantage…" Hinata said innocently.

Sasuke's inner self just had a nosebleed. Suddenly, an angry mark appeared on his head and he looked irritated. Sure Sasuke didn't get a nose bleed, but for his inner self to get a nose bleed…that was just wrong.

"Is there something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Oh…nothing…I'm fine…" Sasuke said straightening himself out and averted his gaze back to the menu.

"Okay Hinata-chan, since you are such an angel, I'll order for you so you don't have to feel guilty, okay?" TenTen asked playfully.

"Um…okay." Hinata said worriedly still looking at Sasuke. He wasn't acting like himself lately.

"Would you three like something to drink?" the waiter asked politely.

"I would like an iced tea, Shikamaru-san." TenTen said. "What would you like Hinata-chan?"

"Water will be just fine."

"And what would you like sir?" Shikamaru asked in his lazy but soothing voice. Hinata looked up at him. He had a spiky ponytail with dashing good looks. She couldn't help but be a little impressed on how many hot guys TenTen knew.

"Water." Sasuke said plainly.

"I will be back with your beverages. Take your time to order." Shikamaru said as he left.

"Not drinking wine, Uchiha?" TenTen asked playfully.

"First of all, I'm 15. Secondly, if I was able to drink wine and other alcoholic drinks, I'd rather not get wasted in front of Hinata. Thirdly, I'd get a hang over if I drank too much." Sasuke said technically.

Hinata gave a sincere smile with a worried look. Sasuke _definitely _has to be related to Neji in some strange and weird way.

"So…if you were any other girl, you'd get wasted with them and not with Hinata-chan?" TenTen said with a pout.

Sasuke felt heat rush up to his face and he snapped.

"Why the fuck would you think that?!" Sasuke said. Good thing Sasuke was good at controlling his anger or the whole restaurant would hear his rant now.

Hinata's heart was beating faster and faster.

"Oh…so you _would _get wasted with Hinata-chan?" TenTen asked playfully.

"You son of a bi-"

"Here is your iced tea ma'am. And for you two, here is your water." Shikamaru said as he set down the drinks. "Are you guys ready to order?"

Sasuke and Hinata mentally sighed. They were saved by the lazy waiter.

"I would like two plates of rice with egg rolls and beef strips (is that how you call them? o-o") with a small bowl of soup for the both of us." TenTen said flatly. "You're up Uchiha."

"Actually TenTen-chan, I think I'd like to go for a bowl of ramen." Hinata said sincerely.

"Aww…but this is expensive. Wasting Uchiha's money is fun!" TenTen said with a whine. "Fine, make that one."

"Would you like anything special in your ramen, miss?" Shikamaru asked.

"Narutos(the food people, the food!)would be great. Let's see…two boiled eggs. I hope that isn't much, Shikamaru-san?" Hinata asked innocently.

"Of course not, and you would like to have some lettuce in your ramen?"

"Yes, eating healthy is important after all." Hinata said with a smile.

_Hinata-chan was playing innocently with that bastard. YOU BETTER WIN HER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE, SASUKE-KUN! _Sasuke and his inner self were getting jealous. Nobody gets to have his Hinata-chan's innocence…NOBODY!

"Do your job already or I'll give in a report of bad service." Sasuke said coldly.

Shikamaru didn't answer and walked away from the trio.

"What the hell was that for?!" TenTen said as she was mentally punching the back of his head.

"He made me wait too long."

"Sasuke-kun…not to be annoying but patience is a virtue after all…" Hinata said nervously.

"Fine…whatever." Sasuke sighed. _Oh yeah…smooth Sasuke-kun._ Sasuke mentally took a gun and shot his inner self.

They all got their meals and the only one talking was TenTen after that little incident.

"You two sure are the high lights of the party." TenTen said sarcastically and rolling her eyes.

Hinata laughed nervously and Sasuke just kept eating. After they finished their meals, TenTen decided to have a nice walk in the park.

"Walk in the park at night?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"It's fun this way, c'mon!" TenTen said as she pulled Hinata's arm. She pulled them onto a bench and TenTen stared at the amazing pond. The moon was out and shimmering on the pond's surface. Sasuke slowly sat down on the bench next to Hinata.

"Remember when we were kids? We used to play around the park all the time." TenTen said as she gazed deeply into the pond.

"Those were simple times…I know now that we could never get back to that again…" Hinata said as she lowered her gaze to her hands that were on her lap.

"Yeah…it's nice to have at least one happy moment in your life…" TenTen said calmly. "I'm going to go to the pond. Do you want to come?"

"It's okay…I'll sit here for a while." Hinata said. Her stare was still at her hands.

Sasuke took a peek at Hinata. She had a regretful look on her face.

"If it's something I said back at the restaurant I'm sorry-"

"Sasuke-kun, can I ask you something?" Hinata said.

"Uh…sure you know you can ask me anything."

"…What you said yesterday…about…taking advantage of girls…" Hinata said slowly averting her gaze slowly to Sasuke.

"Like I said…there's one girl who I don't take advantage of. I know she will never feel the same way about…" Sasuke trailed off. He had said too much.

"Oh…so you like her? What's she like?" Hinata said with a little disappointment. _Why am I feeling disappointed it's not like I like him? Do I?_

"She's quiet and at times shy. She's always protected by people who I hate from my heart. And…" Sasuke said lowering his head to hide his blush. "…she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's even more beautiful than Haruno Sakura…"

"She must be really beautiful then." Hinata said with a warm smile and her heart was being dragged down to the very bottom of the dark depths.

"She doesn't realize that she's beautiful though. Her family member says she hides her bangs because she thinks she brings shame to her family…" Sasuke said still with the blush on his face. If it wasn't dark, Hinata would probably see it.

Hinata made a little gasp at this. _This girl…she seems so much like…_

"Hinata, since you are my assistant. I want you to do something." Sasuke said seriously.

"…Yes, what is it?" Hinata's heart was beating faster and faster with every word and breath Sasuke took.

"…Kiss me…" he said calmly and he leaned into her face. She was surprised and yet somehow, she did what he said. She just sat there enjoying the kiss.

_Is this…what love feels like…Neji-niisan? _Hinata thought to herself. She had once asked Neji that when she saw her little sister's birth. She thought she was the cutest thing ever to come to life…too bad that little angel took away her position of heiress, but Hinata didn't complain. But at times, she was envious of Hanabi having more leadership and always knowing what to say. Hanabi seemed to know the answer to everything Hinata always struggled to figure out.

_She's actually…kissing me back? _Sasuke thought to himself. The question was just a passing thought as he tried to keep up with this kissing session. He suddenly felt his kiss getting wetter. _She's…crying?_

He slowly backed away.

"S-sasuke-kun…I…I'm…sorry…" Hinata said. Sasuke didn't care and just pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay…it's okay to feel weak sometimes…and sometimes…you have to cry…or you will never smile again…" Sasuke said calmly.

Hinata looked up at him and surprised him with another kiss. He realized that she needed him no matter what. She was lonely and was looked down on. He remembered he felt that way before, but he decided to forget everything and only focus on the mesmerizing kiss with Hinata.

"I guess…my work is done." TenTen said to herself with a radiant smile. She was watching the whole time behind the big tree where they had to set up the band's instruments. Note to self: TenTen is a genius…with two Chinese buns.

"So did I miss anything?" TenTen said innocently.

"N-no…not at all." Hinata said as she blushed.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he also blushed.

"Well, we better get back to our apartments. It's getting pretty late." TenTen looked up at the sky. There were so many stars and she stared with warmth in her smile.

"Y-you're right." Hinata said as she quickly stood up.

"Hey, hey!!! You're stuttering again!" TenTen said as she said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh…sorry…I guess I'm kind of out tonight." Hinata said as she scratched the back of her head. They all walked in silence…well Sasuke and Hinata did. TenTen was rambling on something about singing a duet or something. They weren't paying attention.

They entered through the apartment building's doors and saw no one here.

"Mika-san must be sleeping then." TenTen said as she pushed the button to go up on the elevator.

"What floor are you in, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked trying to stay calm.

"I'm on the third floor." Hinata pushed the button that said "3". TenTen and Hinata lived on the second floor. TenTen said she liked the second floor because it was right in the middle of the bottom and top floors.

"Well, I guess this is our stop." TenTen said as she walked out first. When they got to their door, Sasuke was still following them. (OMG! SASUKE-KUN YOU STALKER! Sasuke: …YOU'RE THE WRITER!? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!?)

"Hinata, I need to talk to you." Sasuke said seriously. TenTen understood and left her keys with Hinata. TenTen closed the door and waited for them to be done.

"…About that girl…" Sasuke started.

"I think I know who it is." Hinata said happily.

Sasuke averted his gaze to the side. "Then…you know how I feel then…"

"Why would you pick me? There's nothing special about me." Hinata said as she locked her gaze on Sasuke's feet.

"Are you implying that the only reason you kissed me is for my pleasure and not yours?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"No…that's not what I meant. I meant…I'm not beautiful…and I'm _definitely _not more beautiful than Haruno Sakura." Hinata said sadly.

"Everyone says that…" Sasuke looked at Hinata's one eye that was not covered. "…but in my eyes…you _are _beauty."

Hinata blushed furiously. She didn't know what to say.

"But…I do…l-love y-you…S-sasuke-kun…" Hinata stuttered. Wow, to pick all the times to stutter it had to be now?

"And…so do I." Sasuke smiled. Hinata blushed again. His smiles always were more beautiful than his smirks.

"TenTen seems to think your stutter is annoying." Sasuke said his smile changing into a smirk.

"I only stutter if I'm really nervous…" Hinata said with that blush still on her face.

"Well, I think…" Sasuke slowly moved in closer to her. Their foreheads were leaning on each other. "…you're stutter is adorable…but you know what? You not stuttering is even cuter."

Hinata made a little gasp and blushed even more.

"Ugh…it's getting late." Sasuke stood up straight and looked at his watch. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" he waved and walked towards the elevator.

"Yes…of course…I'm your assistant…" Hinata smiled.

"By the way…" Sasuke turned around before he entered the elevator. "…thanks for assisting me by…kissing me back." He smirked and then he disappeared as the elevator's doors closed.

Hinata just stood there red as a tomato. It was all like a dream to her or like a Shojo Anime.

She unlocked the door and was surprised to find TenTen already asleep. I guess she was so tired she didn't even make it to her room. Instead, she slept on the couch. Hinata fetched a blanket from TenTen's room and covered TenTen warmly. She smiled as she walked to her room to get a good night's sleep.

_Uchiha…Sasuke-kun…an interesting but…mysterious singer… _Hinata thought as she slipped into her warm blankets.

oO0Oo

_HELL YES SASUKE-KUN! WE DID IT! _Sasuke's inner self was punching the air. _No…I did it. You did nothing but annoy me. _Sasuke thought. He pulled out his keys and entered through his new apartment room. He found a note on the kitchen table.

_Uchiha, I unpacked everything for you. You owe me._

_-Neji_

_P.S. I have a strong feeling that my little sister likes you…a lot…_

Sasuke smirked and left to go change so he could go to sleep. He always slept with grey sweat pants with a black loose T-shirt. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to his dreams.

oO0Oo

Hinata woke up early the next day. She was too excited to go to sleep. Why was she excited? Maybe she wanted another kiss from Sasuke? Who knows?

"Good morning, TenTen-chan." Hinata said with a warm smile as she cooked breakfast.

"Ugh…good morning." TenTen said with a yawn. "What's for breakfast?"

"I decided to make eggs with toast. Also eat some fruit, so you don't run out of energy or anything. Don't forget to drink milk." Hinata said happily.

"Okay, fine…I'll eat, mom." TenTen said sarcastically. She was happy for Hinata. Hinata was cheerful because she finally got a person to truly love her for the love she _really _deserves.

"Anyways, after breakfast we're meeting backstage at the auditorium." TenTen said as Hinata plopped scrambled eggs and 2 pieces of toast in front of TenTen and plopped it on her side of the little table.

"Oh, okay so we better eat fast then, huh?" Hinata said.

TenTen laughed.

"No just take your time. You know when I was talking about singing a duet with someone last night?" TenTen said as she finished and grabbed her shoes. (She eats fast.)

"S-sure." Hinata said nervously and sweat dropped. _Agh…I was too caught up in Sasuke-kun to even listen to what she was saying. _Hinata blushed and quickly ate her breakfast.

"By the way, Ino-chan came and left this note on the table." Hinata gently took it away from TenTen's hands.

_I dropped by extra early to pick out your clothes. By the way, I think I'll be moving in with you guys by today. :)_

_Love,_

_Ino_

Hinata used her common sense and ran back to her room to check her closet. There lying on the bottom shelf, lied her clothes for the day.

It was a red tank top with a black thin jacket and with a white mini skirt.

"Mmm…it looks…cool…at the same time weird." TenTen said in a thinking position after she put her shoes on.

Hinata sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Ino-chan likes to experiment on me."

TenTen laughed hysterically.

"Ah well, let's get to the auditorium."

oO0Oo

Sasuke woke up in a grumpy mood as usual. He was always so punctual so he came in when he was told to come.

"Where's Hinata?" Sasuke said looking around sleepily.

"Why, bastard? It's not like she'll be looking for you." Naruto said irritated.

"So she's here then?" Sasuke ignored Naruto and turned to Neji.

"She's not here at the moment…she will be though." Neji said with his eyes closed leaning on a wall. They were backstage waiting for TenTen and Hinata.

"'Kay we're here!" TenTen said happily barging in the back doors. "Kakashi-sempai, it's been too long! By the way, has she arrived yet?" TenTen said friendly.

"Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it? And no, she hasn't come." Kakashi said with a smile hidden underneath that mask of his.

"Who's "she?"" Sasuke asked.

"I told you and Hinata last night, remember?" TenTen said annoyed.

"Oh…right…Heh." Sasuke sweat dropped. He was too focused on Hinata to listen to TenTen.

"By the way, Hinata-chan is outside. I think she's talking to Ino-chan." TenTen said as she pushed Konoha's Ninjas onto the stage to practice while they wait for their "special" guest. Sasuke was not being pushed by TenTen which meant that Hinata needed to talk to Sasuke….privately.

Sasuke nervously gulped and took a deep breath. He slowly opened the back doors and walked outside.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you decided to come outside." Hinata said with a little playfulness in her voice.

"I'm not one of those guys who stay in his room all day you know." Sasuke said adding a little playfulness in his voice too. "So…what did you want?" He turned his head and suddenly, Hinata kind of hopped and kissed him. Luckily for him, he caught her by her waist. He was too surprised to do anything, but he decided to kiss back. She broke the kiss but she stayed in his arms.

"Sasuke-kun…I can't believe I'm actually falling for you…" Hinata said with a little sadness in her voice. She sighed. She leaned on his chest. He didn't want to break this embrace just yet "I really love you. I'm sorry…"

"What's so bad about falling in love with me? And what are you sorry about?" Sasuke asked confused. _I love you too…I can't even believe I'm falling for you…_"Hinata…I love you…"

"Well…when I first met you, I knew you hated girls because you always told fan girls to fuck off," Hinata gave another sigh. "I wasn't even a fan girl…and yet…I fell for you…"

"Tch…don't worry." He pulled her closer to him. "I won't _ever _say that about you…" She looked up at him. He brushed off some of the bangs that were covering her left eye. She started to blush a lot. Now he could see both of her eyes. He kissed her forehead. "Let's get back to those idiots. They probably already sent out a search party. Sasuke gently grabbed Hinata's hand. She held onto it and he opened the door.

As soon as he opened the door, a girl embraced him.

"SASUKE-KUN, DARLING!!! IT'S BEEN 2 LONG!" _This girl…_Hinata thought with surprise. _She can't be…_

"Haruno…get the fuck off of me." Sasuke said as he gently let go of Hinata's hand and literally shoved Haruno Sakura onto the ground.

"Why are you so mean, sweetie?" Sakura asked with a pout.

"I wasn't until you hugged me like a crazy maniac. I thought I put a restraining order on you." Sasuke said coldly.

"Uchiha, I told you last night that you were going to be singing a duet with Haruno Sakura, remember?" TenTen asked with her hands on her hips.

Sasuke snapped. "And you didn't fucking ask me?!" He was about to beat the crap out of TenTen when Hinata pulled Sasuke back.

"Sasuke-kun…please…don't hurt TenTen-chan…" Hinata said weakly.

He backed away slowly and Hinata let go.

"This is going to be so much fun, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as her eyes were sparkling with love.

"I fucking hate her…" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Hinata giggled.

"I heard that."

"Hn…at least you're by my side…" Sasuke mumbled to Hinata.

She blushed and looked at the ground.

_Damn it...why didn't TenTen ask for Uchiha's permission if he could sing with Haruno. Now that Haruno's here…she could hurt Hinata-sama…badly…_Neji thought worriedly still leaning on the wall. _But as always, I'll protect their relationship. _Neji smirked.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: opposite.day**, get ready for the Sakura bashing!

Hinata covers **mshinata's **mouth.

**Hinata: **You weren't supposed to say that. –Sweat drops-

**Mshinata: **I'm the writer! I can say anything I want to! Besides, Sasuke-kun would probably LOVE this! xD

**Inner Sasuke: **HELL YEAH, WE WOULD!

**Mshinata: **Give me good reviews, please!


	4. A Plan in Progress

**Mshinata (laughs hysterically): megamikumori, **you were about to kill Sakura. Sorry Sakura fans, it's just that the way she tried to do it made me laugh the first time I read it. xD

**Naruto: **You're so cruel to Sakura-chan, **mshinata-chan.**

**Mshinata: **…I change my mind **megamikumori** go ahead and kill Naruto-chan. –points to Naruto-

**Naruto: **What!?

-Naruto runs for his life as **megamikumori **attacks him-

**Mshinata: **And no…I do not hate Sakura, I just hate her attitude. I read this fan fic the other day and I realized yes it was Sakura's fault that her friendship with Ino ended, so you can't really blame Ino for anything. /

**Ino: **You're so nice, **mshinata-chan! **–Hugs-

**Sasuke: **…what the hell are you talking about?! She curses/cusses at me, mentally kills me, and TRIES to ACTUALLY kill me!

**Ino: **…this is none of my business.–Turns other way dramatically-

**Mshinata: **ANYWAYS, I do not own Naruto or any character specified in this fan fic.

"I can't believe we have to sing with that bitch." Kiba said irritated as he walked with Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji as they left the auditorium. The only one interested in seeing Sakura was Naruto.

"I'd rather sing a duet with Naruto." Sasuke said with an unamused tone.

"I finally couldn't agree more, Uchiha." Neji said also with an unamused tone.

"Um…I've heard a lot of bad things from Ino-chan. Is it really true that she's _that_ um…?" Hinata was scared to say what she wanted to say. Every time she cussed she felt impure.

"Yes, she's really that slutty." Sasuke and TenTen said irritated.

"Oh…I see…" Hinata said as she sweat dropped. She managed to put on a crooked smile.

"Don't worry Hinata-sama; we'll protect you if you get hurt." Neji said.

"H-hai." (It means right or yes.)

They walked in the direction of Sasuke's new apartment. Everyone was curious to see what it looked like. They walked in the apartment building and greeted Mika. As usually, Sasuke bluntly said the truth and everyone sweat dropped. Nothing out of the ordinary…at least they hoped. They walked in the elevator and got to the floor where Sasuke lived. He grabbed the keys out of his pocket and opened the door.

"Sasuke-kun, this is _such _a wonderful room! You should use it to its fullest extent." Sakura said as she glomped him when he opened the door. She was using her flirty voice which unaffected Sasuke. He shoved her off of him and he walked in his room.

"…how the hell did you get in my room?" Sasuke said as he tried to hold his anger. Nobody I mean _nobody _would dare go into his room. (Even if it was clean and organized like Neji's. Sasuke: Are you saying I'm not organized like Hyuuga?! Me: -cough cough-) Everybody was too scared of Sasuke's anger right now so they decided to sit on his couch.

"Aww…you don't like me being in your room? Okay…let's go somewhere else." Sakura said with a pout, then a smirk with a dangerous flirty look. Sasuke twitched and was about to punch her, but hitting girls was wrong so he didn't.

"We should practice on this duet, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said half-serious and half-joking.

"…I'd rather not." Sasuke said flatly. "Like I said to these guys before, I'd rather sing with Naruto."

Naruto suddenly came out from the restroom and everyone stared at him.

"…did I miss something?" Naruto asked nervously and sweat drops appearing on his head and face.

Sasuke was so angry that he shoved Naruto and himself into the restroom and locked the door.

"Why the hell…DID YOU BRING THAT SLUT?!" Sasuke said not even trying to hold back his anger.

"I thought maybe if we had some alone time, she would begin to like me." Naruto said annoyingly.

"Hn." Sasuke unlocked the door and came out slamming the door on Naruto's face.

Hinata made a small giggle and instantly covered her mouth. She knew that Sasuke and Neji had very good hearing. Sasuke smirked and Neji was unaffected.

"So who's this bitch?" Sakura asked as her gaze moved from Sasuke to Hinata with disgust.

"Haruno you shut the fu-"Sasuke was interrupted with a very very very very very angry Neji.

"For your information Miss Perfect, she's my cousin." Neji said controlling his anger much better than Sasuke had done. He was surrounded with an aura of flames and Sasuke could clearly see the fire in his eyes. He stood up slowly though trying to hide his anger.

"Oh no wonder she's so ugly." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Haruno I suggest you leave or I'm quitting the duet." Sasuke said trying to hold back his anger like Neji did.

"Okay first of all, do you know why that slut TenTen didn't tell you why you had to do a duet earlier? I blackmailed her. And secondly, if you do quit the duet, you and your band will be flushed down the toilet with the rest of your careers." Sakura said with that dangerous look again. She pointed at TenTen while her face was down and depressed.

Hinata made a little gasp and Kiba quickly stood up. Hinata thought she had seen a tear fall from TenTen's face.

"Wait, what the hell does that mean?!" Kiba said as he yelled with angry marks all over his face.

"Oh…I have my ways. So what's it going to be, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as innocently as possible. Sasuke twitched and almost vomited on the spot. How he hated her attitude so.

"…let's practice, but first I'd like a word with my assistant, TenTen, and Neji." Sasuke grabbed Hinata's arm and Neji and TenTen followed behind. Sakura's eyes turned into slits following every movement that Hinata made. He led them into the hallway and made sure the door was shut.

"Haruno, you get to sing with Uchiha but I'm not letting you eavesdrop." Kiba said as he rushed to stand in front of the door which Sakura failed to tip-toe quietly to.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't…I mean…she was being so…" TenTen started to cry…a lot. Hinata put a hand over her shoulder.

"It's okay TenTen-chan you did what you could." Hinata said comfortingly.

Sasuke couldn't help but blush.

She was too cute.

"So what's the plan, nii-san?" Hinata asked as she looked up at Neji.

"…Why don't you ask Uchiha?"

"You're the genius of the family and I know when to come for advice from you." said Hinata with a pout.

"Ah…you're right…" Neji said flatly. "I know just the plan."

TenTen quickly stopped crying and grabbed his hands.

"You do?!" she asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"…go with the flow." Neji said emotionlessly.

TenTen turned into a statue and shattered.

"If we "go with the flow," Sasuke will have to sing with that slut!?" TenTen said as she threw his hands down and had angry marks all over her face and head.

"TenTen and I will handle things. Haruno is definitely not smarter than Hinata-sama, so it is best to keep you at bay." Neji said as he turned to Hinata.

"…I never really considered her as "smart."" Sasuke said flatly.

"For Sakura to blackmail TenTen-chan is just genius." Hinata said worriedly. "Almost nothing phases her, Sasuke-kun."

TenTen hugged Hinata and thanked her for her kind words.

"Let's go back in. I'll discuss the plans with you later TenTen." Neji said as he opened the door.

"What took you so long, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with beaming eyes.

"We had to discuss some business matters." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes. "Let's just practice."

"But Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said with a pout as she looked at everyone. When her gaze fell upon Hinata she glared at her. Hinata being able to stand glares since she used to get them from Neji was unaffected and looked innocently confused.

She was just too cute for Sasuke's own good.

He made a little blush that Hinata could only see and she smiled.

"I guess our work here is done, ne Neji-niisan, TenTen-chan?" Hinata asked.

Neji was surprised and knew that she trusted the Uchiha. He nodded and signaled Kiba, Naruto, and TenTen out of the apartment room.

"Oh before I go…here is the song." TenTen handed the sheets to Sasuke, but Sakura was too fast and took it instead. They all walked out as a smirk lay upon Neji's face. He _definitely _had a plan.

"Oh my…this is beautiful!" Sakura said as her eyes lit up.

When Sakura handed the song to Sasuke, he twitched.

…_What the fuck…this is…so…gay._ Sasuke thought to himself.

But as he remembered what Neji said, he sighed and implied for the pink-haired singer and him to start practicing.

oO0Oo

"Hyuuga…are you sure you know what you're doing?" Naruto and Kiba asked as they arrived at his apartment. They had left TenTen and Hinata in their apartment to do whatever for the rest of the day.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have let Haruno stay with Uchiha, right?" Neji said as he grabbed three cans of soda out from the fridge. The two other guys were sitting on the couch as Neji threw one at Naruto and Kiba. Kiba was able to catch it while Naruto almost did but dropped it. Kiba started laughing and Neji sweat dropped.

"So are you going to tell us the plan?" Kiba asked as he drank his soda.

"No, why would you think that?" Neji asked plainly and set his soda on the glass table.

"Uh…so we can torture Haruno, too?" Kiba asked annoyed.

"Hey, don't hurt Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled at Kiba.

"Shut up Naruto, this is none of your business. So…have you figured it out Kiba? You know about Hinata-sama?" Neji asked with interest in his eyes.

"Yeah I did figure it out. I didn't get what was happening at first until today." Kiba said as he also set his soda on the glass table and started scratching the back of his head.

"Figured what out, Neji?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Like I said, this is none of your business you pest." Neji said as he gently took his soda and drank some of it.

Naruto ranted on as Kiba and Neji walked into the restroom to talk.

"Spill what you know about Hinata-sama." Neji said with a stern tone in his voice.

"She and Uchiha are dating." Kiba said bluntly.

Neji smirked.

"Fine…I'll tell you, but don't mess things up." Neji lowered his voice to a whisper.

"…if you think I'm Naruto, you're mistaken. I'm smarter than that, so tell me already." Kiba lowered his voice to a whisper, too.

So as Naruto had seen that the two had gone, he decided to leave the apartment and go find something to do. Little did he know that they were talking about a clever scheme?

oO0Oo

"Want to go shopping, Hinata-chan?" TenTen asked playfully as she opened the door.

"Speaking of shopping…isn't Ino supposed to move in today?" Hinata asked as she walked quietly to her room.

"Oh that's right."

Hinata opened her door and found Ino lying on a bed next to hers. It was a small bed and since it was a big room, Hinata could manage.

"She's sleeping." Hinata said warmly and she noticed her blanket fell off of her. She quickly and gently grabbed it and pulled it over Ino.

TenTen suddenly came behind Hinata and smiled warmly too. They had always been the best of friends ever since Ino lost her friendship with Sakura.

"Let's go shopping before she notices." TenTen whispered as quietly as she could when they both exited Hinata and Ino's room.

"Did someone say shopping?"

Hinata and TenTen turned around to see Ino's sleepy face sitting up. She adorably yawned with grogginess in her eyes.

"You look really tired there kiddo. I'm surprised you're even this tired when it's noon." TenTen said as she re-entered their room and patted her head.

"I got really excited about moving in, so I stayed up all night packing." Ino said still tired.

"You really need to stop working yourself so hard, Ino-chan." Hinata said as she also entered the room again and lowered her head to see the tiredness in her eyes.

"I'm fine really…now let's go shopping!" Ino said perking up and getting a set of clothes for her from her luggage.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Of course I'm sure! We need to buy you some new outfits for future dates with you and Sasuke-kun!" Ino said happily as she pulled out a shirt and a mini skirt. She quickly changed and dragged Hinata and TenTen out of their apartment room.

Ino took a quick glance at Hinata's face. As expected, Hinata was blushing. Ino smirked and pulled them along faster to go shopping.

oO0Oo

"That's enough singing for today." Sasuke sighed and implied for Sakura to get out.

"Enough _singing…_so…you want to do something else with me, ne?" Sakura asked with that dangerous look on her face. She and Sasuke were sitting on the couch and Sakura kept on leaning closer and closer.

"Actually…I want you to leave before my room gets smelly with your "flirting aura."" Sasuke said flatly and used one arm to push her away.

"Ah Sasuke-kun…you're so dull." Sakura said as she got up and walked off to leave. "By the way…I thought your voice seemed _sexier _than usually." She giggled and left.

Sasuke twitched and went to the restroom. He tried to calm himself down.

That was truly disturbing for him.

oO0Oo

"How about this outfit?" Ino held up a plain dress.

Hinata jumped.

"Oh uh…you choose?"

Ino sighed.

"That's the third time you told me that."

"Maybe she doesn't like your sense of fashion." TenTen said playfully.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, Sasuke-kun wouldn't be falling for her you know!" Ino whispered a very angry whisper. If anybody had found out Sasuke had a new squeeze, they would put it in today's magazine.

"It seems like you're worried, Hinata-chan?" TenTen asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at her feet.

"H-hai…I'm worried…" Hinata said worriedly.

"It's okay…I mean…this is THE Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about! He's supposed to be a strong man! He'll be okay." Ino said as she gave Hinata a quick hug.

"Okay, TenTen-chan…it's time for operation: Make Hinata a Hottie!" Ino said with an evil look in her eyes.

"Yes…this is going to be fun." TenTen said also with that evil look in her eyes.

…_Damn it…_Hinata thought as she sweat dropped nervously.

oO0Oo

Sasuke lied on his bed thinking about his beautiful girlfriend, Hinata. He needed to think about something else other than the duet. The song was truly a bore and disgusting to him. The worst part of this whole thing was that he had to actually ACT with the song. He sighed and thought about Neji's words…again. He never really trusted Neji. He had always thought Neji as his brother Itachi because of how they both upstage him in everything.

Neji was handsome, had manners, class, and not to mention his fan club had one more member than Sasuke's.

Well…Sasuke could brag about himself too…but that would make him a bastard, right?

The doorbell rang and Sasuke tiredly walked to the door. He opened it and almost got a nose bleed.

Hinata's hair was tied up in a pony tail like Ino's and wore a red tank top with shorts. They weren't too short, so Sasuke didn't faint or anything. She was wearing sneakers with anklets on her ankles and two bracelets on her left arm. What surprised Sasuke the most was that he could see both her eyes now. The pony tail really helped.

That was so Hinata's style. Not too girly, not too boyish.

Sasuke turned his head while Ino and TenTen giggled. Hinata blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Well Hinata-chan, we have more shopping to do! So you two love birds just go on a date and enjoy yourselves!" Ino said as she and TenTen ran quickly back to the mall.

Hinata sweat dropped and still looked down at her feet blushing furiously. She just HAD to fall for Ino's cute yawn and TenTen's begging to go shopping.

"H-ha…this is…kinda new to me…so…" Sasuke took a deep breath and blushed furiously. "Want to go on a date? It's my treat."

She looked up and saw him actually looking at her warmly rather than blushing madly like she was.

"A-ah…yes…of course…definitely!" Hinata said as she smiled with excitement with still that cute little blush on her face.

They walked inside the elevator and left the apartment building. They walked down the sidewalk surprisingly talking to each other more than usually.

"Want to go shopping?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…I don't need clothes right now. Want to go for you?" Hinata smiled brightly.

"I don't need any either." Sasuke sweat dropped and smiled nervously.

"Oh I know! Let's go to the free market and buy things." Hinata smiled.

"What kinds of things?"

"Well…almost every week they sell different things, so I guess what ever we like." Hinata said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him along to the direction where the free market was.

Sasuke made a slight blush but then realized how sweet she was when she was alone with him. He was the luckiest guy on earth. Well at least this was better than practicing that song with Sakura, right?

oO0Oo

"Aww…how sweet!" TenTen said it with hearts that replaced her eyes.

"He better not hurt Hinata-sama or I'm going to kick his ass so hard he needs to sit on his head." Neji said threateningly.

"Oh come now…they make the perfect couple." TenTen whispered annoyingly. The two childhood friends apparently were stalking the cute couple.

"But…at least she's happy." Neji said warmly. They were hiding behind mail boxes and he stood up.

"I know stalking is fun and all, but why are we stalking them?" TenTen asked.

"It's to update my plan." Neji said calmly as they still followed the couple.

"…I thought you had a plan." TenTen said with angry marks all over her face.

"I do have one, but I need to make sure it's 100 flawless or it won't work. Updating my plan would be a good way to keep up with what's happening and what's _going _to happen." Neji said technically.

"Ugh…you and your logic." TenTen rolled her eyes as they continued to follow them.

oO0Oo

The two love birds came across a book store and decided to go in. They were surprised on how it was filled with conversations instead of quietness.

"What kind of books do you like?" Sasuke asked with interest.

Hinata giggled and try to stay calm. Sasuke blushed.

"This might sound weird, but I really like Manga." Hinata said still giggling.

_Ah…a Manga lover. How cute. _Sasuke thought to himself.

"What type of Manga?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm…I guess just any Manga with love drama in it." Hinata said as they walked over to the Manga section and she picked up _Ouran High Host Club_.

Sasuke started chuckling and tried to hide it.

"Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked innocently.

"I was just remembering a scene from _Ouran High _that's all." Sasuke said trying to calm himself down.

"Wow! You read _Ouran High?_" Hinata asked as her eyes lit up.

"I read a lot of romance and comedy Manga before and after concerts. This Manga seemed like the appropriate one to calm my nerves before I get on stage and to keep me in a good mood after a concert so I can do other things." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean "other things"?" Hinata asked.

"Other things like this." Sasuke said seductively looking her way and pulled Hinata close to him and planted a soft kiss on her. It was only two seconds long. It wasn't a make-out session, but still addicting. Sasuke broke the kiss and backed slightly away. Hinata blushed and covered her mouth.

"Was it that bad?" Sasuke said with that still seductive tone. He came close to her face and whispered in her ear. "I'll make sure it'll be longer next time."

Hinata's heart was beating faster and faster and she giggled because his breath tickled her ear. Sasuke smirked still being seductive. Wow…his smirks and his smiles make her melt.

"If there was one more of you…you guys would _definitely _be the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." Hinata said still giggling. (Hikaru and Kaoru are twins from _Ouran High Host Club_. They make things more interesting. 3 I love Kaoru, the younger twin. Lol :)

"Ah…so that was a compliment? Why thank you. I have always considered myself to be the devilish boy type. But I have also considered myself to be the seductive and princely type like Tamaki." Sasuke said with a smirk STILL with a seductive look in his eyes. (Tamaki is the "king" of the host club of _Ouran High Host Club. _He has blond hair and…purple eyes? I think? I can't tell…haha.-sweat drops-)

"But of course, my lord." Hinata giggled. "Are you going to buy some more Manga for your next concerts?"

"Maybe…depends. I've already finished _Ouran High. _Do you have any suggestions on any other Manga?" Sasuke asked scratching the back of his head.

"Well…if it's a romance and comedy Manga you want…I think this will be perfect." Hinata grabbed a Manga called _Negima!? _and gave it to Sasuke.

"Is it any good?" Sasuke scanned through the pages.

"I think it's cute. It's definitely full of romance and of course comedy. But the occasional "wizard" and "magic" come up." Hinata said.

"Ah…I see…I think I'll take it." Sasuke said. He walked over to the salesclerk and paid for the Manga. He turned back to Hinata after he had finished.

"Would you like anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh no…I'm fine. There's a lot more stores where this came from!" Hinata said brightly.

Sasuke smiled warmly and boldly held her hand when they got into the streets again. She blushed and tried to hide it as usual. He smirked. _She's so cute. What's even more interesting is that she unconsciously flirts…that's a unique way to win my heart…Hinata-chan._

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **Ugh…-drops to the ground- School is such a pain in the ass, lately. It's been NONSTOP homework EVERYDAY. You NEVER get a break now. –sighs-

**Ino (cheers): **Hang in there, **mshinata-chan!**

**Mshinata: **Thanks, Ino-chan! Okay…interested in what happens next? xD Everyone's been saying how young they are. I've been thinking about that and I think you guys are right. From now on, I think I'll make them 17 years old not 15. So here's the age chart:

**Ages**

**Sasuke: 18**

**Hinata: 17**

**Neji: 19**

**TenTen: 19**

**Ino: 17-18**

**Sakura: 17**

**Naruto: 17**

**Kiba: 18**

**Shikamaru: 18**

**Kakashi: …whatever you like, at least 30 or older.**

**Mshinata: **Okay, I think that's all! Oh damn…I have to study for two tests tomorrow. So give me the best of luck and give me good reviews!

**Sasuke (coughs): **She's going to flunk.

**Mshinata: **No I'm not! I'll just try my best:[ Don't make me cry, Sasuke-chan. –ruffles hair and pouts-

**Sasuke (twitches): **For a non-fan girl, you sure are weirder than one.

**Mshinata: **Everyone's weird damn it. Now PLEASE give me good reviews!


	5. Being Bold Now Aren't We?

**Mshinata: **If memory serves me, Kaoru is the younger one. Um…remember those episodes when they died their hair pink and blue? And the episode about that piano playing kid and Hikaru said he was like a little brother to him and Kaoru said "Is he better than me?" or something like that? Yeah…Kaoru is the younger one. You can sort of tell, because Kaoru's voice is a little bit higher than Hikaru. (I notice a lot of things about the twins. I know…I have a problem…I'm like…obsessed with them. xD)

**Sasuke: **…you're such an obsessive compulsive. –Sweat drops-

**Mshinata: **…hey! I don't…chase them around or anything. I just think they're really cute especially Kaoru. I'm not like Sakura obsessing over you.

**Sasuke: **True…but still…making Hinata-chan a Manga lover?

**Mshinata: **…Aww…I thought you said it was cute? –Pouts-

**Sasuke: **It is…but…why did you have to make _me_ a Manga lover?

**Mshinata: **It seemed to fit the plot. Besides, guys who like Manga are pretty cool to me.

**Sasuke: **Pshh…who cares about what you think.

**Ino (gasps): **Sasuke-kun, how can you say that!?

**Sasuke: **I opened my mouth and used my vocal cords. The words just came pouring out. My mother always taught me to tell the truth and to be honest.

**Mshinata: **Ugh…geniuses. –Rolls eyes-

**Neji: **Yeah, tell me about it. –Also rolls eyes- **mshinata-sama **doesn't own Naruto or any character specified in this fan fic.

"It's nice for Neji-kun and TenTen to be helping Hinata-chan's relationship with Sasuke-kun." Ino was shopping by herself and apparently talking to herself, too. TenTen was going to go shopping with her but Ino insisted on her and Neji helping Hinata.

"Hehehe…" Ino laughed her evil and mischievous laugh. It was like a warning before a big thunder storm. "I guess I'll have to go shopping for all _three _of us."

oO0Oo

"So…tell me about living with TenTen. Are you comfortable?" Sasuke asked as they decided to walk into a dango restaurant for a little snack.

"Of course it is. I love it how Ino-chan's moved in, too." Hinata said cheerfully. She ordered for the both of them one medium sized dango plate. They were waiting for their order to come and sat at a table close to the entrance doors.

"I see…so it's getting pretty stuffy?"

"Oh no, it's fine. I love living with friends. To tell you the truth, I kind of didn't want to live with Neji-niisan." Hinata started laughing a little.

"Why? Is he creepy or something?" Sasuke asked with interest in his eyes. Oh joy, Sasuke couldn't _wait _to criticize the genius about his living styles.

"Haha…no it's not that. He's just…overprotective. But I'm surprised he got an apartment in one night." Hinata said.

"Yeah, he didn't even tell me about it." Sasuke said.

Hinata thanked the waiter for giving them their dango plate.

"These dangos are the best in Konoha." Hinata said as she reached to get one. "What…you're not eating?"

"It'll probably taste better if," Sasuke started pointing to his mouth, "you feed me."

Hinata blushed.

"W-why?" In all the times she had a chance to stutter, it had to be now.

"Because that's what couples do." He said playfully.

"W-what if s-someone sees u-us?" Hinata stuttered and blushed furiously.

"So what if someone sees us. Look at this place; everyone hasn't even _noticed _I'm on a date with you. They're too busy talking about other shit like who they'd like to date or something like that. You worry too much…Hina-chan." He said playfully…again. Sasuke started to open his mouth and lean in closer to her.

Agh…he even had a nickname for her? That made her blushes blush. (If that was possible…xD) Sasuke peeked with one eye at her and Inner Sasuke smirked.

How cute.

Hinata's hand slowly picked up a dango stick and her hand approached his mouth. (She might poke a hole through your throat Sasuke and kiiiiiiilll you!!!xD Sasuke:…what the fuck, man.)

Her hand was shaking so badly that there were also beads of sweat rolling down her face.

"Here…" Sasuke had kept one eye open and grabbed Hinata's hand with the dango stick. He coordinated it to his mouth and he bit one of the dangos off the stick. (There are either three, less than three, or more than three on one stick. In this case, I choose three on a stick.)

"Mmm…it tastes pretty good." Sasuke let go of Hinata's hand as he chewed. "Now…you try it by yourself this time. I don't think I tasted the fullest flavor of that first dango." He then again opened his mouth after he swallowed and this time closed both his eyes.

"Calm down…I won't bite my own girlfriend." Sasuke said smoothly and calmly put his hand on her free hand.

Somehow, that made her hand with the dango stick stop shaking. But unfortunately, her heart kept racing. She gently approached his mouth and as he felt the taste of the dango on the tip of his tongue he bit the second one off.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sasuke said playfully and smiled. Hinata sighed of relief. She didn't injure him, and he didn't bite her. "Hehe…it's not over yet." She looked up. There's that seductive look again…oh gosh. "It's my turn, Hina-chan."

He smoothly took the dango stick from Hinata's hand.

"Open your mouth. I can't feed you if you just keep your mouth closed." Sasuke said teasingly.

Hinata still had that visible blush on. She gulped and opened her mouth. Beads of sweat went rolling down her face.

"Are you afraid of me or something?" Sasuke asked as he gently approached her mouth. As she tasted its flavor, she bit it off and started eating it.

"Was it delicious or does it need some more flavor?" Sasuke went closer to her face and tickled her ear with his light breathing.

"A-ah…it was delicious." Hinata said.

Sasuke backed away from her face and smiled.

"Okay, suit yourself."

oO0Oo

"Aww!!! That was SO adorable!" Tenten squealed and luckily for her, Neji covered her mouth from _loud _squealing.

"I don't know how girls find this "cute."" Neji said emotionlessly. "Actually, I think this is quite disgusting."

"Oh c'mon Neji, Hinata-chan's happy and Uchiha's actually having _fun _for once in his life time." TenTen said. The two childhood friends were sitting at a table not far from Sasuke and Hinata's but far enough to not be noticed. They were drinking their tea as they observed the lovely couple.

"So anyways, how's the plan going?" TenTen asked as she sipped her tea.

"After today, my plan will be flawless." Neji said as he kept watching precious cousin and the evil Uchiha. "The concert with the duet will be two days from now, right?"

"That's right. Wait hold on a second…what will happen tomorrow?" TenTen asked clueless.

"Uchiha and Haruno will be practicing for practically the whole afternoon. Since Uchiha is a heavy sleeper, he usually wakes up at noon." He turned back to TenTen. "That's where _we _come in."

"Woah woah…we?" TenTen asked raising her hands in front.

"Yeah, it will also help me update my plan." Neji said technically.

"I don't get it."

Neji sighed.

"It's simple; we can find Haruno's weakness with Uchiha. Remember, Uchiha finds everyone's weakness at first glance like me, so it won't be a problem."

"Oh…so you're planning to add a _new _segment to your diabolical plan?" TenTen said mischievously.

"Oh hell yeah." Neji said with an evil smirk.

oO0Oo

"Let's go in here." Sasuke pointed. They had left the dango restaurant about thirty minutes ago and now resumed to their unnecessary shopping.

"Sure, I need to buy something for TenTen here, anyways." Hinata said.

"…she needs something from a traditional Japanese antique weapon shop?" Sasuke asked and sweat dropped.

Hinata started laughing as they entered.

"Of course, TenTen is a girl who loves antique Japanese weapons. She hangs it all over her apartment."

Sasuke was too afraid to ask why. TenTen was short-tempered and at times she can be pretty crazy.

"…right." Was Sasuke's nervous answer.

"Oh Hinata-chan, are you here to pick something up for TenTen-chan?"

"Yup, it's kind of an errand." Hinata responded.

"Wow…dragging a guy around with you. That's pretty bold for a shy girl like you. And woah, are you showing your eyes?! Oh where are my manners? I'm Deidara and I work at this antique weapon shop. Of course I know who you are. You are THE Uchiha Sasuke. Wow Hinata-chan, you know how to pick-up."

This guy called "Deidara" had the same hairstyle as Ino except he left half of his hair hanging and the other half in a pony tail. In Sasuke's surprise, there were a lot of girls here and not to mention there was a cash register near the back where the girls most crowded.

Hinata just blushed at Deidara's last comment and Deidara gave a smile like Naruto's. That just pissed Sasuke off but whatever. He was like 5-10 years older than Hinata. He doesn't seem like he's any competition…

"Oh, TenTen-chan said she needed that traditional shuriken set." Hinata said as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh okay, I'll be right back. You two just feel free to look around, okay?" Deidara said as he rushed to the back to get the shuriken set.

"What's up with that cash register crowded with girls?" Sasuke asked sounding uninterested.

"Behind that cash register is Sasori sempai." Hinata said as she picked up a kunai knife. Sasuke stayed behind her just in case she accidentally cut herself or something.

She turned around and she saw his infamous glare. Hinata started to laugh.

"That's right, Sasori sempai is a heart-throb like you Sasuke-kun," she calmed herself down and smiled at him, "but don't worry he's like 10 years older than me. He doesn't seem like he wants to get married anytime soon either. I don't like him the way I like you though, Sasuke-kun."

He blushed. He was not ready for that. But after his little blush, he smiled warmly. She was so loyal to him. He was the same way for her.

"Ah…Sasori no dana, where's that old shuriken set? I can't find it." Deidara returned from the back and approached the crowded cash register. Looks like Sasori told the girls to leave him alone for now, and he would be back later. (If you're an English Naruto watcher, "Sasori no dana" means Master Sasori. If Deidara just says "dana," he means "master" and is referring to Sasori.) Sasori had red hair and light brown eyes with a scowl planted upon his face.

"I don't know. You were the last one to touch it." Sasori said emotionlessly.

Sasuke twitched. Oh great, another Neji to upstage him.

Hinata and Sasuke slowly approached the cash register and as they approached, the girls that were just crowding Sasori glared at Hinata for approaching their "dear" Sasori. Sasuke noticed that and glared at them back and they were scared and turned away. Sasuke's infamous glares always did scare the shit out of people. (He scares me, too. :[ -hides behind Neji-)

"Oh Sasori no dana, did you know Hinata-chan and Sasuke-sama are dating?!" Deidara said excitedly.

"Hn. I don't really care." Sasori said as he sighed. "I'm going to go look for that shuriken set. And if I find it…you don't even want to know what will happen." Sasori glared at Deidara and left to the back to go find the shuriken set.

"Ah…forget him Hinata-chan, Sasuke-sama. He's just in a bad mood." Deidara said. "Well…he's always in a bad mood. Please Sasuke-sama, Sasori no dana means well. It's just that he's never friendly to our customers not even to the occasional cute girl." Deidara said like he was pleading.

"I can tell." Sasuke said flatly.

"So Sasuke-kun, did you want to buy anything here?" Hinata said trying to change the subject.

"I was wondering of buying a katana. Do you guys have one?" Sasuke turned to Deidara.

"Of course we do! We have all different sizes. What size do you want?" Deidara asked.

"…I think I'll take a katana around two feet and a half or three feet." Sasuke said.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Deidara, once again, rushed to the back.

"Not to be an annoyance, but what do you need a katana for?" Hinata asked curiously with innocent eyes.

Sasuke slightly blushed and turned his head.

"It's a remembrance for my brother. He used to be a swordsman, but it was only a hobby." Sasuke said.

"Oh so you were really close to your brother?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke slightly chuckled.

"Are you kidding me? I hated him, and I still do." Sasuke smiled. (Imagine Sai at that VERY moment. xD)

Hinata sweat dropped.

"But…I do miss him." Sasuke's eyes fell to Hinata's soft hands. He gently took them in both of his hands and he started rubbing them. He closed his eyes.

"Does that feel nice?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata blushed furiously. What the hell was he doing?

Sasuke laughed and opened his eyes.

"I saw my brother do this to one of his girlfriends back then. I had always thought of doing the same if I ever had one. And now look at me." He smirked.

"So in a way…you hate him, but also admire him." Hinata said as she gently squeezed his hands and blushed. "That's how a sibling relationship should be…in my opinion."

"Is that how you and Hyuuga act like?" Sasuke asked.

"...actually that never happened, he's actually very caring and kind to me now. Back then, he hated me for real and didn't even want to breathe the same air as me." Sasuke snapped and remember what Neji had said to him.

"Soka…" Sasuke said quietly and looked down back at her hands gently clasping his. ("Soka" means "I see.")

"Sorry it took so long!" Deidara came back with a katana in its case.

"Arigato." Sasuke said and paid for it. ("Arigato" means "thank you.")

"What's taking Sasori sempai so long?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I don't know. He usually doesn't like waiting or making people wait." Deidara said also with concern in his voice.

Sasori came back with angry marks all over his expressionless face.

"…guess where it was? It was behind all of your stupid clay figures and pottery that you call art." Sasori said with annoyance in his voice.

"Hehe…sorry dana…but I have to disagree. My clay figures are the _definition _of art!" Deidara said with confidence.

Sasori sighed.

"Whatever. Take it." Sasori said as he handed it to Hinata.

"Hold on…don't I have to pay?" Hinata said as she gently took the shuriken set and held it in her arms.

"TenTen-chan already paid, so you don't have to worry about it, Hinata-chan." Deidara said giving one of his infamous smiles again.

As Hinata said her thanks and so did Sasuke (oh my gosh he thanked someone:o), they left the weapon store. Sasuke checked his watch and apparently that took three hours. It was 4pm now.

"Let's go to the park. I don't really feel like buying anymore stuff…unless you do, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said.

"Sure, let's go."

oO0Oo

"Wow that took a long time." TenTen said as she sighed and plopped down on a bench in the park where Sasuke and Hinata said they would be at.

"Our job's not done yet." Neji said as he sat down next to TenTen.

"Looks like they're sitting near on that hill this time. That always was a great place to watch the sunset." TenTen said as she warmly smiled.

"If they start making out I'm leaving. You just tell me all the important details _besides _the make-out session, okay?" Neji said flatly.

"Aww…you're so dull." TenTen said.

"But…I do know one thing. Hinata-sama unconsciously flirts which makes things difficult for Uchiha to hide his blushes." Neji smirked.

"Haha…very funny." TenTen said rolling her eyes.

"But…this makes my plan much more complicated." Neji said.

"…why?" TenTen asked.

"The plan is based on Uchiha and Hinata-sama. Even though Haruno is suspicious of Hinata-sama, she doesn't think Hinata-sama is good enough for Uchiha." Neji said technically.

"Oh…so she's kind of in denial?" TenTen said.

"Exactly," Neji said. "Now let's continue on observing this strange phenomenon."

oO0Oo

"The sunsets in Konoha have always been beautiful." Hinata said. They were sitting on a high hilltop in the park where they had a clear view of the sunset. They put their things close by so no one would steal them. Sasuke was on Hinata's left side.

Sasuke turned to Hinata and saw a warm expression on her face. He smiled warmly.

"But not as beautiful as you." Sasuke said putting her left bangs behind her ear.

"A-ah…" Hinata blushed and tried to focus on the sunset.

Sasuke chuckled.

"You're so cute, Hina-chan." Sasuke said cupping her cheek. He moved her face to face him. "Tell me…are you afraid of me?"

"N-no…" Hinata warily replied.

"Then why are you so nervous?" Sasuke asked leaning closer to her face. Now her whole body was facing his. His hands were on the outside of her body (not touching her body-sweat drops-), so she couldn't escape.

"S-sasuke-kun…I…" Hinata trailed off. She just couldn't think of the words to say to him at that moment. But she realized something. The only reason why he agreed to do the duet was to protect his band. She could see through his expression that he was miserable with Sakura practicing with her everyday. Throughout the whole day, all he could do was smile. She knew right then that he was actually happy with her. He _needed _her…just like she needed him.

Sasuke's expression turned into a surprised one. Hinata had sat up straight and started to lean closer to him. _Okay…want to play bold? Two can play at that. _Sasuke thought to himself.

He moved his hands to Hinata's waist. She squeaked a little with a furious blush planted across her face but his hands had kept her from falling backwards. He also leaned in closer and started off with a drug-like addicting kiss.

And the make-out session started…

oO0Oo

"Well, that's my signal to leave." Neji said as he stood up and started walking away.

"What? You're not going to stay and watch?" TenTen asked with a pout.

"Why should I? It's disgusting to watch Uchiha get all "seductive" around Hinata-sama." Neji said as he walked away. "The plan is ready. All we need to do is watch tomorrow's rehearsal for the duet, so I can add that new segment to my ingenious plan."

"Okay…well suit yourself. I'm staying here." TenTen said with a smirk. _If I was working with magazines, I could make a scandal out of this. Too bad I'm not. _TenTen laughed to herself and smiled at the couple making-out. She looked at her watch.

Wow…it had been an hour since those two arrived at the park. Even though the two love birds just had started making-out, it seemed like those two were making-out for hours and hours. They were so into it that TenTen had to admit she almost fainted from blushing so much.

"Maybe I should leave…" TenTen said as she was blushing and stood up to leave.

It was already 5:30pm…

oO0Oo

Hinata gently opened the apartment door and tip-toed to her room. TenTen's door was closed, so she must have been asleep. Hinata took a quick glance at the clock and it was 11pm. To TenTen and Ino, that wasn't late, but Hinata was too tired to be suspicious. As soon as she opened the door, Ino and TenTen gave her a warm greeting.

"Welcome home, Hinata-chan!!!" Ino and TenTen greeted in unison. Hinata was so surprised that she fell backwards to the ground.

"So…how was the date?" Ino asked as she pulled her up and dragged her to her bed. Ino plopped Hinata on the bed.

"It was…nice." Hinata said warily. "Can I go to bed? I'm really tired."

"Pshh…tired from making-out? That's no excuse to go to bed so early!" TenTen said with a "Naruto smile." Hinata looked up at the clock in their room. It was 11:05pm. Hinata sweat dropped. Sure…that was _really _early.

But other than that, Hinata blushed furiously and got under her bed covers and closed her eyes.

"Aww…c'mon…tell us…_pretty _please?" Ino asked with a puppy dog face.

Hinata could just _imagine _her face.

Ugh…why does she always fall for that?

"Fine…but promise me I'll get to sleep in?" Hinata asked irritated and opened her eyes. She sat up straight in her bed.

"We promise." TenTen and Ino said as they put their hands to their hearts.

As Hinata told them of her and Sasuke's morning, Ino just squealed every time there was a love moment. It wasn't a surprised to TenTen; because she and Neji were stalking Hinata's every move. TenTen tried to do fake squeals with Ino, so Hinata wouldn't be suspicious at TenTen.

"And then…we…" Hinata started blushing more and more. She didn't want to talk about this part, because that's when she turned bold and it turned Sasuke on. That's when they made-out so much that Sasuke was the first to break the make-out session and take deep breaths. Hinata didn't want to tell them how sexy he looked doing that.

Hold on a second…since when does Hinata have these kind of thoughts?!

"Hehehe…I see…" Ino said with an evil smirk. "What happened after?"

"Well…we went out to dinner." Hinata said. Her blush lessened just a bit.

"What did you talk about?" TenTen asked. Remember, TenTen had left when they started to make-out.

"We talked about our future plans and all that kind of stuff. Oh, we also talked about our child hood." Hinata said.

"Oh my gosh, spill it, Hinata-chan!" Ino squealed.

"I'm sorry…I promised Sasuke-kun I would keep it a secret." Hinata said pleadingly.

"But-"Ino was cut off by TenTen's hand covering her mouth which messed up the puppy dog look.

"That's alright. We don't need to know Uchiha-pretty-boy's little childhood." TenTen said with a crooked smile. TenTen gave Ino a "don't-break-their-relationship" look. Ino gave up and TenTen let go of her mouth.

"But what I _can _tell you is that when he was little," Hinata started to giggle, "Everyone called him "Prince Sasuke."

"Aww…how cute!" Ino squealed.

"Hmph." TenTen smirked. _I can use that to my advantage. Oh, Neji can too. I better tell him this…_

"Well…it's getting pretty late." Hinata looked up at the clock in their room. It was 12:30am.

"I guess you're right…" TenTen said as she got up from Hinata's bed to leave.

"You guys are no fun! It's still early!" Ino pouted.

"Wow, no wonder you always wake up in the afternoon." TenTen said rolling her eyes. She quietly shut the door and left them to their sleep.

oO0Oo

Ino had already fallen asleep (surprisingly) before Hinata did. She couldn't sleep. Hinata stared at the ceiling. Even if Neji said leave it all to him and TenTen, she couldn't help but worry about what would happen to Sasuke. What would happen if Sakura _actually _makes an impression on Sasuke after the duet?! No…Hinata was worrying too much. He trusted her too much to tell any of the things he said to her to Sakura. A warm smile crept on her lips as she gently closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Mshinata: **Ah…this makes me sleepy. –Yawns- This is a school night after all.

**Neji: **No wonder you're failing school. You're too busy writing fan fics.

**Mshinata: **I AM NOT!

**Sasuke: **…sure.

**Mshinata: **Meanies butts. –Sniffs cute Anime style-

**Ino: **Yeah, go do something productive like…TRAINING! –Throws kunai unexpectedly at Neji and Sasuke-

**Sasuke: **Oh hell!

**Neji: **Run!!!

**Ino: **Hey, we're not done training! –Gets ready for mind transfer jutsu-

**Mshinata: **Thank you Ino-chan! Please give me good reviews. Haha, you people are lucky I'm updating almost every week…or something like that…whatever at least I don't update every other year or something! xD


	6. Interviewing With the Witch

**Mshinata: **Haha, thank you for all the great reviews! I love them ALL! I'm so energetic, because when I listen to the song "Love Love Shine" it makes me hyper!!! 3

**Sasuke: **You're always hyper. –Sighs-

**Mshinata: **Staying happy makes your life span longer, right??? That's why I'm so energetic all the time!!! –Smiles-

**Neji: **Where the hell did you get that theory from?

**Mshinata: **Hmm…well…depressing feelings can cause chemical reactions to happen in your body which will be led to diseases and sicknesses. –Reads from medical book-

**Neji: **That's just a theory. You'll never know.

**Mshinata: **I guess you're right. –Sighs and then quickly changes to being energetic again- ON WITH THE STORY! –Points to the sky-

**Hinata: mshinata-sama **does not own Naruto or any character specified in this fan fic.

Sasuke woke up, as usual, at noon. He had a nightmare last night about Sakura…again. He shivered, not only because he didn't have a shirt on but because she scared him…in SO many ways. He grabbed a plain dark navy shirt out of his closet and went to the kitchen to see what he had in his fridge.

He had nothing about fruits and vegetables. Sasuke liked fruits and vegetables, but he didn't like them for breakfast. He opened his pantry and found a cereal box. Sasuke grabbed the milk out of the fridge and a bowl and poured his cereal and milk into it. He started eating still thinking about that nightmare.

"Shit…today's rehearsal day…" Sasuke sighed and finished eating. He walked back to his room. He changed into a dark green shirt and a loose dark brown jacket over it. He wore dark jeans with dark sneakers. Wow…he _loves_ dark things.

He once again sighed and headed straight towards the door to get to his rehearsal with the bitch-I mean witch.

oO0Oo

"Uchiha's late again." TenTen sighed and leaned against the wall. She was backstage with Neji.

"I'm surprised Hinata-sama didn't tag along." Neji said ignoring that last comment from TenTen.

"She said she wanted to go with Ino-chan to go shopping this time." TenTen said looking at her watch.

"Hn." Neji said.

"Where is my Sasuke-kun?!" TenTen and Neji turned to Sakura who was on stage yelling at Naruto.

"Uh…Sasuke will be here any minute now. But why do you care about him so much? He's just a bastard." Naruto said bluntly.

Sakura punched his head which led to an enormous bump on his head.

"As we all know, Sasuke-kun is cool, a rebel, and smooth. It's obvious that he's the most perfect guy in the whole entire universe! Every girl knows that. They also know that they're no match for me, his future bride!" Sakura said confidently.

TenTen sweat dropped and Neji twitched.

"Will you two shut the fuck up?! It's bad enough that you guys are loud. Fight about something else other than Uchiha!" Kiba yelled irritably covering his ears.

The auditorium doors opened up.

"Sasuke-kun! You're here!" Sakura said excitedly and rushed over to the doors.

"Hold on…It's just me, Kakashi." Kakashi gave his usual wave and smiled underneath his mask.

"Oh…how boring." Sakura dramatically flipped her hair and walked back to the stage.

"Huh? Hinata-chan's not here?" Kakashi said.

"I know what you're thinking. We told her not to come." Neji said.

"And why is that?" Kakashi said as he took a seat in the front row.

"She needs a break. Hinata-chan's been working so hard that we gave her the day off." TenTen said dramatically.

"Okay." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask again.

"You're going to watch us rehearse, Kakashi?" Naruto and Kiba asked.

"Yes of course. I need to watch it before all the screaming fan girls come in tomorrow, right?" Kakashi said.

The auditorium doors opened again and there he was. The "cool and smooth rebel" that Sakura said he was.

"Yoo-hoo, Sasuke-kun!!! I'm over here!!!" Sakura said waving her arms and speaking into the microphone.

_Damn that bitch is deafening me. _Sasuke thought to himself and slowly walked up to the stage.

"Let's just get this over with." Sasuke sighed and signaled for everyone to get in their places.

Before Neji went to his place, he whispered to TenTen.

"Don't forget what I told you." Neji whispered and walked off.

"…no problem." TenTen smirked.

oO0Oo

"This is TOTALLY your look, Hinata-chan!" Ino squealed as Hinata got out from the changing room to look into a mirror.

Hinata laughed nervously.

"Hehehe…you don't say…" Hinata was wearing a white jacket with short sleeves with a red stripe running along the middle of the jacket while underneath was a long-sleeved black turtle neck. She was wearing dark jeans to go along with them.

"Sasuke-kun will DROOL when he sees you!" Ino squealed again.

"I think I want to try another one, Ino-chan." Hinata said nervously with a crooked smile. "This really isn't my style…"

"Fine," Ino pouted. "Go try this on. Remember, we're buying you at least three outfits."

Hinata came out with a purple tank top with a cream mini skirt on. She wore a cute black belt that didn't go in the loops.

"I like it!" Ino squealed…AGAIN. "Next one please."

Hinata sighed. It wasn't like she wasn't enjoying this; it was just that she was not pulling off any of these outfits like the ones Ino gave earlier. Maybe Ino wanted to try something other than the style of "innocence?"

Hinata came out with a red jacket with stripes with short sleeves and short blue jeans. She looked at herself.

"I think it's really cute." Hinata smiled.

"Aww, Hinata-chan you're so dull. You're always wearing such innocent stuff." Ino pouted. "Okay, one more to go."

She got out with a striped long-sleeved shirt with the neck part of the shirt shaped like a "V". Underneath it was a grey tank top with short light blue jeans.

"Hmm…not too innocent…not too dirty…I like it!" Ino said. "So that makes it three cute new outfits for Sasuke-kun to drool over."

Hinata blushed and decided not to hear that last comment. Sasuke wasn't a…a…pervert…was he? (Hehehe…I wonder…-looks suspiciously at Sasuke- Sasuke: I'm still a virgin! And I'm not a pervert! I swear!-blushes- mshinata: OH REALLY?!-Suspicious look-)

oO0Oo

It was 3pm. Sasuke had three more hours with the witch and he was done. He could do whatever he wanted to at 6pm. Sasuke was thinking of taking Hinata out again. He sat down on a bench in the backstage. It was break time, so he was just spacing out while Sakura was ranting on about something…weird.

"Sasuke-kun…after rehearsal…want to go shopping with me?" Sakura asked with a dangerous flirty look.

"What's the point of shopping if you already have like millions of clothes already? Don't you ever stop?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Well…if you want me to I can." Sakura said with a pout.

"Hn." Sasuke responded and looked away. This girl was getting on his nerves.

"Sakura-san, Sakura-san I have some questions for you!" TenTen ran over and drew out a notebook with a pencil.

"What, you tired of being the bitch of the band already and decided to work for filthy magazines?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"Hahaha…very funny." TenTen said with a crooked smile and tried to act polite. "I need to get an interview from you, so Uchiha go away."

TenTen shooed him and he left not even glancing back at Sakura. She pouted and decided to agree on the interview.

"Why do you want to interview me, anyways?" Sakura asked rudely.

"Uchiha said he wanted to know more about you, but he always has important band things to do." TenTen said technically. "He told me to interview you, so he could impress you. Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that!" TenTen dramatically covered her mouth.

"Aww…how sweet of that delinquent. Okay, I'll do it!" Sakura said excitedly.

_Excellent…wow…I can't believe this is the same girl who blackmailed me… _TenTen thought to herself.

"First question, if the guy took you out to eat would you either let him or you choose the restaurant?" TenTen asked.

"I would let the guy choose, because guys are supposed to know what they're doing." Sakura said crossing her legs.

_Wow…that's the total opposite of Uchiha. He would let the girl choose, because he's a gentleman deep down inside and he gets nervous on knowing where to take the girl. _TenTen thought to herself as she was writing down the answer.

"Okay second question…what type of restaurant would you go to if you had the chance to decide?" TenTen asked.

"I would go to some fancy and expensive place where all sophisticated people go to." Sakura said arrogantly. "Not to mention, everyone could watch us."

_That's so typical of her. Haruno Sakura is the complete opposite of Uchiha. Uchiha would have gone to a place where it was romantic but not expensive or cheap. He would have gone to a place where they could have some privacy. _TenTen thought to herself and wrote down the answer.

"Just a few more questions and I'm done. If a girl was flirting with your boyfriend, how would you react?" TenTen asked.

"Well…I'd try to win my man back of course! But I guess I would be quite jealous." Sakura said irritated.

_Totally different from Hinata-chan. She would be surprised at first, but walk away with a smile knowing that her x-boyfriend is happy. _TenTen wrote it down.

"If your boyfriend dumped you, how would you react?" TenTen asked.

"I would call some professional fighters to beat the shit out of him. After that, we would get back together and then I would dump him myself." Sakura said with an evil laugh.

TenTen sweat dropped and put on a crooked smile. She wrote it down and tried her best to stop her hand from violently shaking with fear.

"Final question, what is your weak spot?" TenTen asked.

"…what does this have to do with Sasuke impressing me?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Well…um…" TenTen gulped. "So he knows how to seduce you more…impressively?"

"Oh I see!" Sakura said. "My weak spot…would have to be Sasuke-kun. I would do ANYTHING just to get close to him. My other weak spot is that if all my fans suddenly turned against me. I would totally be crushed." She sighed dramatically.

_Jackpot… _TenTen smirked. "Thank you for the nice interview!" She walked away towards where Neji was.

"Oh, I hope to see more flirting with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she stood up waving.

"Phase 1 "Figuring out the Bitch's Weak Spot" is complete." TenTen said as she gave the note book to Neji.

"Perfect…now I just need to add the new segment to the plan and we're all set." Neji said with an evil smirk.

"It's funny how dense Haruno is like Uzumaki." TenTen said chuckling.

"Well…they'd be the perfect couple after all." Neji said and his brain was already creating the new segment to the plan.

"I see you're up to no good-"Kiba said.

"Yeah whatev-"Neji was interrupted.

"-for Sakura." Kiba smirked. "Looks like you already have it all figured out."

"Just keep an eye out for Haruno. Make sure she doesn't get any suspicions. If she asks about us, just make something up." TenTen said.

"Gotcha." Kiba said.

oO0Oo

"Shopping was so much fun, today!" Ino said with hearts surrounding her.

"Yeah, it actually was." Hinata smiled. They carried their shopping bags and decided to go home for dinner this time.

"Hmm…what should I cook for dinner today…" Hinata said to herself.

"No Hinata-chan, _I'm _cooking dinner." Ino said.

"But you've already done so much for me, Ino-chan." Hinata said pleadingly.

"You've done so much for _me _by wearing the things I choose out for you." Ino gave that cute puppy dog face as they entered the apartment building.

"Fine…you win." Hinata looked away feeling embarrassed. Damn it…she hated when Ino did that.

"Welcome back girls." Mika said happily sweeping the tile floor.

"Thank you, Mika-chan. By the way, has Sasuke-kun come home yet?" Ino asked.

"Yes, he came back around an hour ago with a "crazy fan-girl" as Uchiha-san says it." Mika giggled. "He said that he hated her and told me to make her go away. As usual, I tried my best but she got the best of me and followed him to his room."

"I have a good idea who it is." Ino clenched her teeth and grabbed Hinata's arm. "Let's go visit Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan."

"Um…okay." Hinata answered. She was dragged into the elevator to go to Sasuke's floor…

oO0Oo

"Oh c'mon Sasuke-kun, open the door!" Sakura whined to him.

There was no answer. Sasuke was too cool to talk back to her, but he had angry marks all over his face. He locked himself in his room reading a thick book to calm him down. He lied down on his bed thinking about taking Hinata out. He guessed it was too late for that since Sakura wouldn't be gone until Sasuke fell asleep. He jolted upright when he heard other voices.

oO0Oo

"Well if it isn't Miss "I'm too sexy for you."" Ino said angrily. Sakura turned around and smirked at Ino.

"Well you see now, I became a famous singer and you…well…are a commoner. What happened to being as beautiful as a flower?" Sakura's smirk grew wider.

"You shut up you bitch!" Ino yelled at her.

"You're just jealous that I live a life of luxury, and you live a life of crap!" Sakura yelled back at her.

"Um…" Hinata bravely tried to interrupt.

"I see you brought this bitch along." Sakura smirked.

Ino slapped Sakura with her shopping bag. She slapped Sakura so hard that Sakura fell to the floor.

"Don't you _ever _say that about Hinata-chan again." Ino's eyes were like Sasuke and Neji's.

"Ow…how DARE you slap a famous celebrity?!" Sakura said quickly standing up.

"How DARE you call her a bitch?!" Ino yelled back at her.

"What's with all the fucking noise?"

Hinata turned to see Sasuke dressing in his plain dark shirt with sweat pants.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, these two bitches were harassing me. That girl even slapped me." Sakura was fake crying.

"Oh shut the fuck up, you'll live." Sasuke said coldly.

"But-"Sakura was interrupted by Ino.

"Sorry…Hinata-chan…I had to show my ugly side." Ino turned to her with apologetic eyes.

"That's okay…" Hinata said and smiled back.

A tinge of blush came across Sasuke's face but no one could see it.

"No one got hurt so you don't need to apologize." Sasuke said.

"I got hurt, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said still fake crying.

"I said you'll live. Now, go away before I call the police on you." Sasuke pointed to the elevator.

"Right…I guess you do need your rest before the concert tomorrow!" Sakura raced to the elevator and blew a kiss to him. Sasuke dodged it smoothly and acted like nothing happened.

"Stupid girl…the concert's not until night time and she acts like I sleep all day like a lazy ass." Sasuke said scratching the back of his head.

Hinata giggled and Sasuke's blush grew more noticeable. _How…ADORABLE! _Thought Inner Ino.

"I guess we should be going home." Hinata said.

"Hold on…Sasuke-kun; would you like to have dinner at our place?" Ino asked.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said.

Ino looked past him to his apartment room.

"But nobody's here. Don't you get lonely eating by yourself?" Ino asked.

"I've lived by myself for nine years. I think I can handle it." Sasuke said.

"But it would be great if you did come over our place for dinner. And don't worry, TenTen-chan isn't home. She said she had something to handle with Neji-niisan." Hinata smiled.

"I don't want to be a bother…" Sasuke said.

"It's quite alright." Hinata said still smiling.

"Besides, my cooking is the best after all! I mean…besides Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan has the best cooking!" Ino said excitedly.

"…okay." Sasuke answered. "I'll be over in a few minutes."

Sasuke closed the door and the two girls walked into the elevator to go to their floor.

"I am SUCH genius." Ino said with sparkles surrounding her.

"Why is that?" Hinata giggled.

"Because…it's a date for you two of course!" Ino said happily.

"What?! You're not going to eat with us?" Hinata asked.

"What, you're not glad that your bestest friend in the whole entire universe set you up with a date with your boyfriend?" Ino asked with a pout.

"It's not that…where are you going to eat?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going to eat in our room of course." Ino said as she unlocked their apartment room.

Ino dragged Hinata to their room.

"Now let's see what you're going to where…something casual…but not too casual…something fancy…but not too fancy…" Ino said with an evil grin.

oO0Oo

Sasuke knocked on the door and Ino opened it.

"My my…you're looking hot tonight." Ino said happily.

Sasuke wore a black shirt with stripes and under that was a white undershirt. You could only see it hanging out on the bottom under the shirt. He YET AGAIN wore dark jeans.

"Hn." Sasuke responded. He walked in and looked around the apartment. Like Hinata said, there were antique weapons hanging on the walls around the apartment. Sasuke was scared and amazed at the same time. The apartment, surprisingly, wasn't girly at all. It wasn't plain, but unique in its own way.

"You like it? I always knew TenTen had an eye for home décor." Ino said proudly.

"Where's Hinata?" Sasuke said ignoring the last comment.

"Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun's here!"

"O-okay…" Hinata squeaked from their room. She slowly came out and Sasuke was blushing furiously.

She wore a gray jacket dress (a jacket that's as long as a dress…lol…kind of self-explanatory ) with a fish net shirt with short sleeves underneath. The sleeves were hugging (Is that how you say it? If you don't get it, it means they were clinging to her or attached to her.) her.

"As usual, you look SO cute." Ino raced over to hug her. "Dinner's ready by the way, so you two just head straight to the table."

"You're not eating?" Sasuke asked nervously trying to hide his blush. He was still thinking about Hinata.

"I already ate before you came, because I'm really tired. I want to go to sleep early tonight." Ino said as she tried to smoothly hide a plate of food. "Well, you kids have fun." Ino ran to Hinata and her room and closed the door.

_Liar…_ Hinata and Sasuke both thought.

They both sighed and decided to head to the table. Their meal was already there, so they didn't have to do anything.

The meal was really…I MEAN REALLY…silent. They usually had something to talk about, but I guess they weren't in the mood since the concert was tomorrow. They were done eating and just sitting there…being SILENT.

"You know…" Sasuke had finally broken the silence. "…whatever happens tomorrow…I'll be singing for you…"

He put his hand on hers. She blushed and as usual he smirked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. I do not like Haruno. Trust me if I did I would be the idiot Naruto is today." Sasuke said.

Hinata giggled.

"Oh you thought that was funny?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"Well, if you were like Naruto-kun I wouldn't have liked you in the first place." Hinata said trying to stifle her laugh.

"That's true. I am so blessed I'm not like him." Sasuke said.

She was laughing so much that Sasuke started to have that dangerous look like Sakura had when she did it to him.

Hinata finally stopped laughing and looked up.

"What…is my laugh really that weird?" Hinata asked crossing her arms.

"No, it's cute." Sasuke said playfully.

Hinata blushed.

"You should really show your face more. I see why Hyuuga's so protective of you. He's scared that you'll get raped or something." Sasuke said still teasing her.

Hinata gasped and her face was so red that she felt like she was going to faint.

"I'm just kidding." Sasuke said. "But you would get asked out a lot. I'm kind of glad you didn't show your face in the first place, or I would have some competition." He removed some hair that was dangling on the side of her face.

"But competition is good for the community." Hinata said giggling.

He cupped her cheek. "Let's move to the living room…shall we?"

"Um…sure." Hinata said uncertainly.

He gently took her hand and led her to the living room.

"It's taking TenTen a long time just to do something with Neji." Sasuke said suspiciously as he gently let Hinata take a seat next to him on the couch.

"Hehe…well…I don't think she likes him that way. She's always saying how stuck-up he is." Hinata said nervously grinning while scratching the back of her head.

"Do you think I'm stuck-up?" Sasuke asked.

"That's…an interesting question…" Hinata said slowly and sweat dropped. "I don't think so. I think you're just acting that way, because sometimes you're annoyed right?"

"Hn…I guess that's right." Sasuke said.

"You know what I like about you the most Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"My good looks, my smoothness, or my singing talent?" Sasuke asked playfully.

Hinata laughed.

"Nice try, but no. When I first saw you, I thought you were exactly like Neji-niisan. And I was right." Hinata said. "But then…I saw something different."

"…what was that?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"You sing with passion and I can see through those eyes of yours that you love what you do." Hinata closed her eyes. "The only reason why you're singing is to keep your band alive, so that everyone can know that your band sings with passion…right?"

"Heh…no wonder you're related to Hyuuga. You both can see right through me." Sasuke said warmly.

"But I love how you sing. You sing so well and beautifully." Hinata said.

"Why thank you." Sasuke said as he stood up and bowed.

Hinata giggled…again.

"Hina-hime (it means princess), may I be your prince?" Sasuke said as he offered his hand to her.

"Why, yes you may." Hinata said giggling.

"Then may I take the lead?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, you are the gentleman after all." Hinata smiled. She did not know that he could dance…and she didn't know that _this _was going to happen.

"Hehe…you asked for it." Sasuke smirked and put his hands around her waist and gracefully kissed her.

Hinata was surprised but then fell into the trance that he called his kiss. She closed her eyes and did something un-Hinata-like. Her arms snaked around his head and she deepened the kiss. Hinata played with his hair and his grip on her waist tightened but was massaging.

"They're making-out again." Ino sighed but then smirked. "See…this is why Hinata-chan needs me in her life."

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **Sasuke, you're such a pervert. –Sweat drops-

**Sasuke: **I didn't do anything!

**Mshinata: **You had your hands on Hinata-chan's waist!

**Sasuke: **Um, excuse me for being a good boyfriend!!! Hinata-chan ENJOYED that!

**Mshinata: **Yeah…okay…thanks…I needed to know that…-sweat drops-

**Neji: **This is totally disgusting. –Twitches-

**Sasuke: **This is the one thing I upstage you in, Hyuuga. And that's finding a girlfriend.

-Neji and Sasuke start another riot-

**Mshinata: **Give me nice reviews, pretty please!


	7. Will You Ever Stop Stalking Me?

**Mshinata: **Sorry for the grammar errors in the last one. I usually don't make them…but since I was rushing it, I wasn't paying attention. Sorry hehe…-bows and sweat drops-

**Sasuke: **Tsk tsk tsk…not even THINKING of proofreading your work so that those SasuHina fans can read clearly. –Sighs-

**Mshinata: **Well, I'm sorry! I have two papers to write for quarter grades. It's not my fault I'm not reading everything through!

**Ino: **Give her a break! She's only working the best she can!

**Mshinata: **Thank you, Ino-chan! –Hugs- Um…this is weird…but…my dad got mad at me for having a 91 in math. –Sweat drops-

**Sasuke: **I am so disappointed in you. A B+ in math?! Hn…I see why you're so stupid.

**Mshinata: **…Sasuke…it's a progress report…it's not my real report card. –Sweat drops-

**Sasuke: **I consider that-

**Mshinata: **You know what? Screw you; let the fans get on with the story. I do not own Naruto or any character specified in this fan fic. –Angry marks and angry pout-

Hinata woke up as the sun light was shining down her face. She cutely rubbed her eyes with her right hand and snuggled to her comfortable warm pillow. The pillow moaned and snuggled to her back in response.

Hold on…since when do pillows moan?

Hinata's eyes shot right open and she looked up at her warm pillow. Uchiha Sasuke was sleeping right from underneath her. She blushed furiously and hoped that this was a dream.

"It's a dream come true, ne?" Sasuke said with his eyes still closed. He slowly opened his eyes and gently took Hinata off of him so that they were sitting opposite of each other on the couch.

"H-how did t-this happen?" Hinata weakly asked and looked at the glass table in front of them. She was blushing so furiously that she was too embarrassed to look at him.

"You mean you don't remember? It was just last night." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Hinata thought about it for a moment and remembered what had happened.

_Flashback_

"_You seem tired." Sasuke said bluntly. They were sitting on the couch after the make-out session._

"_Hehe…really? I think I'm full of excitement." Hinata said sarcastically._

"_You should go to sleep. It's late after all." Sasuke said as he looked at the clock. "Oh and…nice try." He rubbed the top of her head like a cute puppy._

_She freely dropped onto the couch and started sleeping. Sasuke cupped her cheek and was surprised she didn't react to it. _

"_You're so cute when you're tired…" Sasuke said. He yawned._

"_If you're tired too…just sleep here." Hinata weakly said. She must have heard him._

"_You want me to…sleep here?" Sasuke asked surprised with a tinge of blush on his face._

"_If you want to…" Hinata said as she continued to sleep. _

_Sasuke smirked. _

"_Maybe next time." He turned to leave when he looked back and saw her shivering._

_Sasuke sighed._

"_Looking cute does have a price to pay though. At least wear some jeans next time."(Remember…jacket dress! xD) He warmly smiled. Sasuke gently lifted Hinata just a bit for him to sneak in under her on the couch. He turned her for her to sleep on his chest. "I'll keep you warm…Hina-chan."_

_Hinata snuggled against him and he blushed. He decided to snuggle against her as well._

_She giggled._

"_You're so warm…" Hinata said. She must be talking in her sleep._

"_Yes…but you're beautiful." Sasuke said and dozed off into a deep sleep._

_End of flashback._

"I-I really said that?" Hinata asked.

"If it wasn't you, I wouldn't have kept you warm." Sasuke said and smirked.

"That's true…I guess Neji-niisan was right. I do talk in my sleep." Hinata smiled nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Not to mention, I guess I also reveal my feelings in my sleep…" She sweat dropped.

"Ah." Sasuke stood up and stretched.

"Um…today's…" Hinata trailed off. She was scared that he might get mad at her for even _mentioning _it.

"Yeah…I know." Sasuke sat back down and sighed.

Hinata decided not to look his way and looked out the window.

"…like I said before…nothing's going to change. I promise." Sasuke said reassuringly.

Hinata was scared though. Sakura was forceful and full of tricks and could do anything to Sasuke. On the other hand, he could brush her off like a piece of dirt on a shirt.

"R-right." Hinata turned back to him and gave him a nervous smile.

"Here's my promise." He signaled for her to close her eyes. She slowly did so. "I always keep my promises Hina-chan…please…believe me."

"…who said I didn't believe you?" Hinata said suddenly.

He was shocked.

"Then why are you so worried?" Sasuke asked confused.

"…because…I don't want to see you getting hurt." Hinata said clasping her hands tightly together.

Sasuke's shocked expression turned into a smirk.

"_I'm_…Uchiha Sasuke…I_ can't_ get hurt." He pulled back her hair and put a necklace around her fragile neck.

"Hey, no peeking. I'm not done yet." Sasuke said playfully. He steadied her by holding her shoulders.

He gave a soft kiss on her lips and they led down her neck. She blushed madly and gave a little squeak. Sasuke stopped at the crook of her neck and whispered something.

"I _promise _to protect you…_always._" Sasuke whispered seductively.

oO0Oo

Ino woke up early this time. She rubbed her eyes and walked outside.

"I _promise _to protect you…_always._"

Ino heard Uchiha Sasuke's voice.

_What the hell is he still doing here? _Ino thought to herself. Ino looked back in her and Hinata's room. _…That's weird…Hinata's bed is neat. She and Sasuke stayed up late last night so…she should be in bed…unless… _Ino made a little gasp and shook her head to get the thought out. She was blushing so much. _No…no…NO!!! Stop thinking bad thoughts. Stop thinking bad thoughts!_

"…wow…a Yin necklace?" Ino heard Hinata say.

"Yeah…I'm wearing the Yang one." Sasuke said. Ino took a little peek. She was surprised they hadn't noticed her yet.

"I know it's cheesy…but-"

Ino heard a loud thump on the floor.

"I love it!" Ino heard Hinata say. Ino took another little peek and saw him and Hinata on the floor. Hinata must have glomped him. Ino smirked, because she saw Sasuke's face being so red.

Hinata quickly stood up and looked the other way.

"G-gomenasai…I got carried away." Hinata said nervously. (Again…it means sorry.)

Sasuke slowly stood up and walked over to Hinata. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Gomen, I must be going back to my room." Sasuke said and walked towards the door. "Of course, you'll be there to support me…right?" He turned back and smiled at her.

"O-of course!" Hinata said cheerfully.

He gave one last quick smile and left her apartment room.

"…so…what did you and Sasuke-kun do last night?" Ino suddenly appeared and asked her.

She was shocked and fell down on the couch.

"N-nothing! I swear!" Hinata said nervously with sweat drops all over her head.

"…fine, you bring the fun out of everything Hinata-chan." Ino said and sighed. She walked towards the fridge and looked inside for something to eat.

"Ah, where's TenTen-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too. Unless…" Ino trailed off having a suspicious look on her face.

Hinata sweat dropped.

"I'm going to go check her room just in case she's just trying to hide from us." Hinata quietly opened TenTen's door. She was soundly sleeping with a light snore.

"See? She's right there." Hinata said as Ino took a peep. She gently closed the door.

"I have work today, so I guess I'll be seeing you, Hinata-chan!" Ino said as she grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

"Hold on a second, on a Saturday?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry. I'll stop working an hour before the "you-know-what."" Ino said. "Bye!" She quickly and smoothly slipped out of the apartment room. Hinata sighed.

"I'll go visit Neji-niisan to check on things." Hinata said as she walked out of the apartment room.

oO0Oo

Sasuke was lying on his bed (again). He was thinking about the concert. Sasuke had always wished for a simple life. He never asked for this type of life but noooooo he had to fall in love with music. He grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it.

_Why me? _Sasuke miserably thought to himself. Sure he had the girl of his dreams to himself but he wished he wasn't so popular with other girls. Hinata was sincere about her feelings and was different from all the other girls. He smiled to himself. He touched the Yang necklace dangling from his neck. This girl was definitely the person he wanted to marry.

oO0Oo

"Nii-san, are you awake?" Hinata said as she knocked on his door.

Neji opened the door. As usual, he looked stoic and well…completely organized and perfect.

"Hinata-sama, it's a surprise that you would come to visit me in the morning." Neji said as he bowed.

"Will you _please _drop the "Hinata-sama" thing? It's not really working for me. I'm getting to be slightly peevish." Hinata said nervously.

"O-of course…Hinata-chan." Neji said as he walked her into his apartment.

"As usual Nii-san, your room is well-organized and perfect." Hinata teased him as she took a seat on the couch.

"Haha, very funny." Neji said with a small smile and rolled his eyes.

"So…what did you and TenTen-chan do yesterday?" Hinata asked.

"Planning…more planning…" Neji replied as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Ino asks why she was up with you so late."

"Just making sure our plan is flawless." Neji said stoically.

"Well, you are the genius. Everything should be fine I guess?" Hinata asked and stood up to leave.

"You guess? Ha…you should know me by now that my plans are _flawless." _Neji said as he also stood up.

"I know this was a short visit, but I just needed someone to talk to that's all." Hinata said.

"You're nervous?" Neji asked.

"Y-yes…" Hinata weakly replied. She looked out the window and stared at the beautiful scenery. Neji noticed something about Hinata and decided to tell her.

"Is that…a Yin Necklace?" Neji asked as he came closer to her and examined it. "It is. Uchiha gave it to you?"

"Y-yes…" Hinata said as she blushed.

"Hn. I might as well get ready for lunch with the guys. Of course Hinata-chan you're coming with me and TenTen." Neji said as he took a brush and brushed his long brown hair. There was a knock on the door and Hinata walked over to the door to answer it.

"Hinata-chan, good morning!" TenTen said brightly as she walked in Neji's apartment.

_Speak of the she-devil…_Neji thought to himself and pretended to be busy with brushing his hair.

"Good morning, TenTen-chan." Hinata said with a smile.

"Ready for lunch Neji?" TenTen asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Neji, Hinata, and TenTen all walked out of the apartment. Neji locked his door and they headed straight towards the elevator.

oO0Oo

Sasuke was 15 minutes early for the lunch. They were supposed to meet up at 12pm, but Sasuke had a habit of always being early and punctual. He was leaning against the entrance into the restaurant.

"Sasuke bastard!"

Sasuke mentally sighed and turned to face Naruto and Kiba all cheerful.

_Oh great…it's the loud mouths._ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Mornin' Uchiha." Kiba said with a slight wave with his right hand. He smiled at him.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. He wasn't much of a morning person but whatever.

Kiba's bright face turned into a confused one.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!" Something hugged Sasuke from behind and made him almost fall over.

"Haruno…get the hell off of me." Sasuke said coldly and brushed her off.

"Aww…c'mon you should be happy that I'm here!" Sakura said as she quickly got in his face. Her eyes sparkled with pleads, but it unaffected Sasuke.

"How the hell did you know we were having lunch together, anyways?" Kiba asked peevishly.

"I have my sources." Sakura said proudly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

How typical.

"Haruno, you should know that we didn't invite you to have lunch with us." An annoyed voice spoke from behind Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura.

"You're just jealous Neji, because Sasuke's fan club is bigger than yours!" Sakura said defensively.

"On the contrary, mine is bigger. You don't know everything Haruno, so don't act like you do." Neji said as he moved past her into the restaurant. Beside Neji was Hinata and when Sasuke saw her, he gave her a quick wink that made her melt. TenTen followed behind the two cousins and stuck out her tongue at Sakura. Sakura's mouth dropped to the ground dramatically.

"Sasuke-kun, are you going to stand for this?! She just stuck out her tongue at me!!!" Sakura screamed at his face.

"You're right. She shouldn't have wasted her time and ignored you. But of course, she's pretty short-tempered so I guess her problems with you can't be helped. Might as well leave it that way." Sasuke said it like Neji would have and smirked. Naruto and Kiba followed behind him. Naruto gave Sakura an apologetic look, but she ignored it. Sakura had a pout on and followed in behind them.

They were seated at a table and everyone ordered their meals. Most of the talking came from Sakura and Naruto. They were both loud mouths, so it was natural for them to talk a lot. Neji remained calm and quietly ate his meal while Sasuke was getting more pissed with the seconds passing of their loud conversations. Kiba gave up trying to calm them down and put on his ear plugs. He brought them just in case. TenTen sat next to Hinata and whispered about what she would say if they could hear her. Every time, Hinata would giggle and Sasuke would have a hint of blush on his face.

"So Sasuke-kun, we should do more duets after this one." Sakura said clasping her hands together.

He didn't respond and pretended not to hear what she said. He continued eating.

"He probably doesn't want to talk to you, because you're too loud and obnoxious." Neji said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin very neatly.

Everyone couldn't believe what he had said (not even Sasuke). They were either too scared that they would get punched by her (Naruto) or that they would lose their fame as rock stars.

"I AM not!" Sakura screamed at him. The people around them were whispering to their neighbors about how rude Sakura was or something else involving Sakura.

"Then do us all a favor, and shut the fuck up for at least…20 seconds. You're causing trouble to everyone around you including us." Neji said bluntly. "Excuse me; I need to use the restroom." He put his left hand in his pocket and walked off.

"Neji is such a smart-ass. He thinks he knows everything and thinks he's so cool." Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Haruno, you're supposed to "shut the fuck up" for 20 seconds remember?" TenTen said as she waved a finger back and forth. Hinata tried to stifle a giggle but couldn't. She looked down into her lap and laughed a little. Her bangs covered her face, so other people couldn't tell what she was doing.

"Neji's not around, so who can stop me?" Sakura said as she crossed her legs.

"Haruno."

Everyone turned to face Sasuke.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura responded.

"Leave." Sasuke darkly said.

"I-I don't understand." Sakura said frightened by Sasuke's cold voice.

"You don't? Oh…I'm sorry…what I meant to say was: Get out." Sasuke said.

Hinata was also frightened. She had never seen this side of Sasuke before. Not to mention, she had never seen his eyes change into that crimson red color that resembled blood.

Sakura ran out the door crying about how this was supposed to be her perfect "date" with Sasuke. He twitched.

"So…did I miss anything?" Neji said as he stood there. He was back from the restroom.

"Nothing important." Sasuke said.

"I see. Hinata-chan, it's time to go home." Neji said as he signaled for her to leave. "There's something important we must take care of."

"O-of course Nii-san." Hinata said confused.

As everyone walked out of the door, Sasuke and Hinata were the two that were left behind.

"Gomenasai…Hinata." Sasuke said as he grabbed her hand and gripped it firmly in his. He looked down at his feet. "You know…for scaring you."

"Oh…! That's alright. I get used to that kind of look from Neji-niisan back in the day." Hinata said nervously.

He looked up at her face and gave her an apologetic and genuine smile. It made her blush a little but it mostly made her surprised. She had never seen a smile like that before.

"We'll get through this…I promise Hinata-chan." He faced her and gave her a gently kiss on the lips. He broke apart from her and started to walk the opposite way of where Neji was going.

"Hinata-chan, let's go." Hinata heard Neji calling out for her. She rushed over to him and TenTen and they all walked in complete silence.

oO0Oo

"Two hours 'til the duet!" the stage manager said loudly. Everyone was backstage getting ready for the concert.

"Two more hours and everyone will see how much I shine." Sakura said to herself as she put mascara on.

Sasuke liked to wear simple but somehow hot clothing, so he was done first. He leaned against a wall and sighed. _That bitch always takes such a long time making herself look like a clown. _

oO0Oo

"Two more hours, TenTen." Neji said as he smirked.

"You don't have to remind me. I'm already counting down the minutes." TenTen smirked back.

"I can't wait to see this plan go into action." Kiba said confidently.

oO0Oo

"Two more hours…" Hinata said to herself and looked at the clock ticking.

"It's going to be alright, Hinata-chan. He sings his heart out for you." Ino said and gave her a tight hug.

"Hinata."

Hinata turned around and found Sasuke standing there.

"I guess I'll go talk to TenTen-chan then." Ino said as she slipped away from the couple and turned to go to TenTen.

"Yes Sasu-"Hinata was interrupted by Sasuke's forceful kiss that he planted on her delicate lips. He broke apart from her and hugged her.

"**I love you.**" Sasuke cooed into her ears.

Tears formed into her eyes and she closed them. Hinata wanted to stay in that position forever.

"**I love you too…Sasuke-kun.**" Hinata whispered back.

"And I always will. No matter what, I will be singing for you. The only reason why I sing with more passion is because the love songs that I sing are representing my love for you and only you." He hugged her tighter and she cried harder.

"…thank you...Good luck." Hinata said. He broke apart from her and smiled. Sasuke left to go to the stage ready to sing the song with the bitch-I mean witch, Sakura.

**Mshinata: **I hope you like it!

**Neji: **I love me.

**Mshinata: **Lol, I liked Neji-kun in this one, because he was technical and so stoic. I guess Neji-kun is the new Itachi-sama! xD

**Sasuke: **OMG! HELL NO!

**Mshinata: **Why not? –Pouts-

**Sasuke: **Having one Itachi is enough. Having another would make me cry.

**Mshinata: **Lol? Wow…Itachi-sama isn't THAT mean.

**Sasuke: **Uh yeah, he is.

**Mshinata: **Oh! You should have Sasori no dana be your new brother! –Happy-

**Sasuke: **…I'd rather have Deidara.

**Deidara: **Are you saying I am a LOWER rank than Sasori no dana?!

**Sasuke: **…Yeah pretty much.

**Mshinata: **Aww mean…-sad-

**Sasuke: **How is that mean?!

**Mshinata: **Because even though I favor Sasori no dana's theory of art, it doesn't mean that they aren't equal in strength. But in coolness, you're the winner Sasori no dana!

**Sasori: **I see…that's cool. –Smiles-

**Mshinata: **Please give me good reviews! And no…I do not HATE Sakura. I just hate her attitude when they're 12 years old. Her attitude is better when they're 15.


	8. Singing with the Star

**Mshinata: **I've had some great suggestions from reviews! xD I might use one, but I'm not sure I'll use all of them. I do not own Naruto or any character specified in this fan fic. They were not able to come and talk with us today because of the drama in this fan fic. :o ENJOY!

Sasuke was heading towards the stage when someone grabbed his arm.

"Uchiha, the band's going to play a few songs first."

"…why Hyuuga?" Sasuke stared at Neji confused.

"Haruno said that she was a bit nervous to be singing with you, so we're starting out." Neji said as he still had a stiff grasp on his arm.

"…okay then." Sasuke said.

"We're going to play the new songs that TenTen wrote, okay?" Neji asked as he dragged Sasuke towards the stage.

"…okay." Sasuke said.

oO0Oo

"Sakura-san, Uchiha and Hyuuga are fighting again!" TenTen ran over to Sakura who had TOO much make-up on. TenTen tried her best and put on a crooked smile. "See? Hyuuga grabbed his arm!" TenTen pointed to Neji and Sasuke.

"That's horrible! I need to break them up! Hyuuga better not hurt Sasuke-kun!" TenTen held back Sakura.

"No, the only person who can break them up is Hinata-chan. Go get her!" TenTen said dramatically.

"…but I hate that girl." Sakura pouted. "Why can't you do it?"

"She made fun of my antique Japanese weapons and I got mad at her!" TenTen said irritated.

_Well, at least we have one thing in common. We both hate her stupid weapons. _Sakura thought to herself and smirked.

"Now go!" TenTen screamed at her.

"Wait, what do I tell her?" Sakura asked hurriedly.

"Shit, those two are already on stage?!" TenTen looked on the stage and the two guys were there. Neji had a firm grasp on Sasuke's arm and seemed like he was about to start a fight.

"What do I do? What the hell do I do?!" Sakura panicked.

"J-just push Hinata-chan onto the stage and make her calm things down!" TenTen said. "Hurry, it looks like Hyuuga's going to make the fight on T.V.!"

Sakura ran over to Hinata.

"Hinata, Sasuke-kun and your son of a bitch cousin Hyuuga are going to start a fight!" Sakura said still panicking.

"What?!" Hinata said surprised.

"See? Look at them! Hyuuga's going to snap Sasuke-kun's arm right off!" Sakura said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Oh no…" Hinata covered her mouth with her hands. She would have never thought for Neji to dislike Sasuke so much that he'd hurt him.

"Get out there and STOP IT!" Sakura shoved her onto the stage.

_Perfect._ Neji saw Hinata stumble onto the stage, smirked, and let go of Sasuke's arm. He grabbed his acoustic guitar and signaled Naruto to start playing the drums. Naruto was confused but the signal was for the duet? Neji mouthed the words: JUST DO IT OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! He shivered and started out the beat.

Neji started to play out the acoustic part.

"Hinata…I guess…I have no choice. Will you sing with me?" Sasuke asked.

"B-but…Look…a-at this c-crowd." Hinata averted her eyes to the crowd who looked really confused. She heard people saying about how Sakura was supposed to do the duet with Sasuke.

"Forget them. Just look at me." He lifted up her chin and mouthed her that the words of the song were on the screen in front of the crowd. "…They want-no… _I _want to see your face." He gave her a microphone and he started to sing.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh.  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away.  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome.  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

_You've gone away; you don't feel me, anymore._

Sasuke looked at her and gave her a look that told her to sing. It didn't matter if she sang well…he was just glad that he was singing with her.

Hinata took a deep breath and looked at the screen to read the words.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again.  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away.  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight.  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

Sasuke stared at her. How come she never told him that she was a good singer as well? Her voice was soft but melodic. It was like the sound of the ocean…it made him want to sing with even more passion. (This part is when they both sing together.)

"I am NOT letting that bitch steal my show!" Sakura stomped to the stage but was stopped. "Let go of me bitch!"

"No way, clown. You said you wanted some time with Uchiha. It's torture enough that he had to practice it with you." TenTen smirked. She held her back firmly and she squealed and squirmed.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open.  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough.  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome.  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open.  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough.  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome.  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome.  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

_You've gone away.  
You don't feel me here anymore._

(This song is Broken by Seether I think? It's featuring Amy Lee if you want her in it.)

Sasuke looked into Hinata's eyes and noticed that she had a confident look on her face. She was determined and ready to do anything.

"Let's kick it up a notch!" Sasuke yelled towards the crowd and grabbed his electric guitar.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts.  
All are belongings in shopping carts.  
It's goodbye.  
But we got one more night.  
Let's get drunk and ride around.  
And make peace with an empty town.  
We can make it right._

_Throw it away.  
Forget yesterday.  
We'll make the great escape.  
We won't hear a word they say.  
They don't know us anyway.  
Watch it burn.  
Let it die.  
Cause we are finally free tonight._

Sasuke gently took Hinata's hand and continued to sing…but to _her._

_Tonight will change our lives.  
It's so good to be by your side.  
But we'll cry.  
We won't give up the fight.  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs.  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young.  
And we'll feel so alive._

_Throw it away.  
Forget yesterday.  
We'll make the great escape.  
We won't hear a word they say.  
They don't know us anyway.  
Watch it burn.  
Let it die.  
Cause we are finally free tonight._

_All of the wasted time.  
The hours that were left behind.  
The answers that we'll never find.  
They don't mean a thing tonight._

Sasuke pulled Hinata close to him and he had that radiant look in his eyes. It made Hinata blush. The luster and brilliance of his hair…his sweet scent…this had to be a dream.

_Throw it away.  
Forget yesterday.  
We'll make the great escape.  
We won't hear a word they say.  
They don't know us anyway._

_Throw it away.  
Forget yesterday.  
We'll make the great escape.  
We won't hear a word they say.  
They don't know us anyway._

_Throw it away.  
Forget yesterday.  
We'll make the great escape.  
We won't hear a word they say.  
They don't know us anyway.  
Watch it burn.  
Let it die.  
Cause we are finally free tonight._

(This song is The Great Escape or Great Escape by Boys like Girls. I chose this song, because whenever I sing it, I sing it with…passion? Haha I don't know. xD Yes, I'm a girl. xDD)

The crowd went wild as Sasuke looks towards the audience.

"So…did this rookie sing well?" Sasuke yelled into his microphone. He pointed it to the crowd and they were screaming their lungs out. "Looks like they want more."

"N-no way, I can't. I don't know anymore songs anyways!" Hinata said wiping the sweat off of her forehead with her arm.

"Maybe next time, folks! You guys have been a GREAT audience! Konoha's Ninjas hope to see you guys again!" still holding onto his guitar, he took Hinata's hand and he walked backstage.

"You are such a bitch!" Sakura screamed at Hinata.

"It's not really our fault if you fall for my ingenious plans." Neji smirked.

"I swear…I WILL SHOW THAT PICTURE OF TENTEN LIVE!" Sakura fumed.

"Oh…you mean _that _picture TenTen?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, but you can show it. I don't care anyways. The whole world will just acknowledge you as a bitchy jerk." TenTen said crossing her arms.

"You all are-UGHHH!" Sakura stomped to the exit and left.

Everyone started laughing except for Naruto.

"Okay…WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Naruto asked with a confused expression.

"Let's see…she started bitching about something, we laughed at her, and now you're acting like an idiot." Sasuke said obviously.

"He's always been an idiot." Kiba said trying to stifle his laugh.

"You guys are so mean! You don't know what Sakura-chan's going through!" Naruto said with a pout and crossed his arms.

"Apparently, you don't either." Neji said with a smirk.

They all laughed their hearts out. Sasuke and Hinata were the first ones to stop laughing. Sasuke squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

In the end, Sasuke and Hinata sang more duets. Naruto got over Sakura and started to flirt with Ino. Kiba and Neji became closer and always had a trick up their sleeves. Sakura quit being a singer and became an actress. And of course, TenTen kept her job and looked after all these little immature kids.

All Sasuke needed to do was say the words "Kiss me…" and Hinata started showing her face.

I guess…all he wanted…was to see her face.

**The End**

**Mshinata: **Yay!!! I'm done!!! I swear I could have made this chapter longer, but I couldn't figure out how to add on to this chapter. Um…let's see…I'm DEFINITELY making a new SasuHina fan fic. I don't know what it's going to be about, but we'll see. Keep an eye out for it!

**Ino: **Happy endings always make me cry. –Sniff-

**Mshinata: **What inspired me to write this chapter was probably seeing the Jonas Brothers at the state fair in Dallas, Texas!!! Yay!!!

**Kiba: **OMG! I wish I came with you!

**Mshinata: **I know right?! They were SOO awesome! –Squeals- By the way, I do not own any songs in this fan fic.

**Sasuke: **Yeah…okay.

**Mshinata: **After I saw some of the reviews I got, I realized I could have added more! Haha! I'm so stupid, but yeah. I might add Itachi-sama on my next fan fic. He seems to be the main annoyance to Sasuke-kun. –Evil smirk-

**Sasuke: **Omg, please hell no.

**Mshinata: **HELL YES!

**Sasuke: **Omg omg omg. –Sits in corner and cries-

**Mshinata: **Please give me good reviews! Keep an eye out for my next SasuHina fan fic!


End file.
